Douce Ortie
by WildRose31
Summary: Elle était désespérément curieuse, terriblement coincée, autant campée sur ses principes qu'elle était têtue. Il était aussi orgueilleux qu'arroguant, incurablement sensuel et cynique. Ils avaient tous deux l'aspect d'une ortie. Trop piquante et compliquée à saisir pour s'embarasser d'elle. Mais deux orties ensemble ? Une rencontre volcanique aussi explosive qu'étonnamment douce...
1. Preambule

_**PREAMBULE**_

.

oOo

.

Dans la petite mais luxueuse pièce qui lui servait d'antichambre, Drago Malefoy observait son reflet d'un œil critique. Vert sapin, sa chemise faisait miroiter ses légers reflets chamarrés sous la lumière du lustre. Son pantalon, maintenu par une discrète ceinture en cuir, d'un marron aussi intense que du chocolat et au toucher aussi agréable et doux que du velours, retombait en une coupe droite parfaite sur ses élégantes chaussures en daim.

D'un pas vif, le sorcier s'arracha a la contemplation de son reflet, ouvrit brusquement les portes d'une penderie aux menuiseries minutieusement sculptées et trouva ce qu'il lui manquait.

Un instant plus tard, la veste en tweed qui reposait sur le cintre se retrouva sur ses larges épaules. Les couleurs étaient unies avec ce qu'il portait et les coutures avaient été quelque peu réactualisées aux gouts modernes. Ses cheveux d'une blancheur neigeuse et sa peau d'une extrême pâleur semblait jeter sur son apparence un voile de glace.

A ce moment ci, le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire. Il était prêt. Il saisit sa baguette et sortit de la pièce alors que, sur le cadran opale d'une délicate horloge en porcelaine, les fines aiguilles noires indiquaient dix-huit heures passées.

.

oOo

.

Dans la chambre exiguë du troisième étage du Terrier, des petites poussières dansaient dans les longs faisceaux de lumières qu'offrait le petit matin a travers les interstices des volets uses.

Le regard fixe sur cette danse magique Hermione Granger profitait avec délice de la douceur d'une grasse matinée un samedi matin, une couette chaude remontée jusqu'au menton.

Sans se presser, elle s'étira avec la lenteur et la félinité d'un chat avant de finalement laisser ses pieds glisser sur l'épaisse moquette. Elle chercha à tâtons ses pantoufles. Du lit attenant le mur oppose, séparé du sien par une minuscule allée, elle pouvait facilement entendre la respiration calme et régulière de la cadette de la famille. Lorsqu'enfin elle les eu trouves, elle saisit un gilet qui trainait et sortit s'en faire de bruit.

.

oOo


	2. Chapitre I

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_._

_**Une petite note avant de commencer. Je suis à la fois heureuse, mais aussi anxieuse ^^, de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je vais l'articuler autour du couple H/D, qui est pour moi le plus intéressant tant ces deux personnages sont complexes !**_

_**L'univers de cette fiction appartient à J.K Rowling.**_

_**Note : la photo de l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Robert Reisman (**_ wiki/File:Frost_on_nettle_ _**) qui autorise son partage. **_

.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lorsque Draco Malefoy s'éveilla, « se coucher plus tôt » fut la première pensée qui lui vînt à l'esprit. Un mal de tête lancinant semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se heurter contre chaque paroi de son crâne tandis que sa bouche était tellement pâteuse qu'il lui était impossible de déglutir. Il se redressa avec difficulté sur ses oreillers et fît apparaître un grand verre d'eau qu'il but avec lenteur. Il se remémorait très bien sa soirée. Ou du moins son début. Un dîner très chic chez un certain Henry machin. Un partenaire commercial du moment. Et puis, il y avait toujours une « post-soirée » à une soirée digne de ce nom. Et c'était précisément de la suite dont il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Il y avait eu de l'alcool. Trop d'alcool, pensa-t-il en contemplant son verre vide. Trop de plaisirs aussi. Quoique non, il n'y avait jamais trop de plaisirs. Mais peut-être un peu trop d'alcool, concéda-t-il alors que ses fines lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malicieux.

Il s'extirpa du lit de mauvaise grâce en poussant une farandole de jurons et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Spacieuse, moderne et rutilante, celle-ci possédait d'immenses vitres qui surplombaient un élégant parc en contrebas. Une vieille elfe de maison suspendit son geste quand elle aperçut l'arrivée de son maître.

- Erika souhaite le bonjour à Monsieur ! fît-elle enthousiaste. Que désire Monsieur ?

- Comme d'habitude, marmonna-t-il. Avec un café serré. Très serré, ajouta-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il saisit un tabouret du comptoir et s'y laissa tomber avec une lourdeur qui n'avait rien de malefoyen.

L'elfe s'activa. Sur son visage parsemé de quelques tâches brunes, les rides s'étendaient, sillonnant le centre de son front et le pourtour de ses yeux en un nombre impressionnant de petits plis et replis. De lourdes poches tombaient sous ses yeux, mais malgré cela, son regard bleu-ciel gardait un incroyable éclat de vivacité.

- Voilà ! fît-elle en déposant une tasse et une assiette bien garnie devant son maître.

Elle réajusta son châle en laine sur ses frêles épaules et couva son maître du regard avec satisfaction. Celui-ci était peut-être un mystère à lui tout seul, ça elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait aucun secret pour elle, c'est la proportion de n'importe quel homme à voir sa bonne humeur revenir lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur s'échappait d'une assiette bien remplie et lui caressait les narines. Et aussi étrange qu'il était, Draco Malefoy n'y faisait pas exception.

.

xxx

.

Habillée et coiffée, Hermione Granger descendait le vieil escalier en bois sur la pointe des pieds, en tentant vainement de ne pas le faire craquer.

- Hermione ?

Dissimulé sous une lourde masse de cheveux noirs en bataille, le visage endormi de son meilleur ami apparu soudain dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci ? murmura-t-il en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Harry, répondit-elle amusée. Il est onze heures passé !

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Onze heure, c'est bien trop tôt pour un samedi, ajouta-t-il en baillant.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- Bon, tu m'accordes trois petites minutes et je te rejoins en bas, d'accord ? marmonna le jeune homme encore bien assoupi.

La sorcière acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire. Trois minutes chez Harry un samedi matin, elle pouvait facilement rajouter un zéro derrière.

.

xxx

.

Devant le comptoir, l'elfe se tortillait nerveusement. Puis, semblant rassembler son courage, elle risqua :

- Que Monsieur m'ex…, m'excuse, mais Erika a trouvé ceci ce matin en rangeant le salon, bredouilla-t-elle en sortant de la poche de son tablier une magnifique écharpe carmin qui brillait de toutes ses paillettes, comme un millier de petites étoiles entre ses fines mains.

Son maître fronça les sourcils. Il se revoyait très bien des lèvres carmin qui accompagnaient ce tissu. Mais pourquoi cette femme avait-elle laissé ceci ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ferait un quelconque effort pour la retrouver ? Surtout pour un prétexte aussi ridicule que celui-là ?

- Brûle-le, finit-il par dire, en reportant son attention sur son petit-déjeuner.

L'elfe ne fut pas étonnée de la réaction de son maître. Elle retrouvait souvent des objets « oubliés ». Et si elle se fiait à son odorat, elle pouvait affirmer avec une quasi-certitude que l'odeur de ces objets n'était jamais deux fois la même. Elle pouvait les retrouver à n'importe quel endroit. Souvent au salon. Mais jamais dans la chambre de son maître. Et c'est ce qui intriguait sa curiosité sans fond…

- Si quelqu'un vient, dis-lui de repasser, dit le sorcier en tirant son elfe de sa rêverie. Il repoussa son assiette, le visage satisfait et ajouta : « Je sors ».

.

xxx

.

- Tu rentres déjà ?

Hermione releva paresseusement son regard de son bol à pois. Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, Harry attendait, les bras croisés.

- J'ai vu ton sac dans le couloir, lâcha-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

La sorcière le suivit des yeux. Il allait et venait pour se préparer de quoi manger, tout en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Il s'immobilisa soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Toi… fît-elle alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit près d'elle en faisant léviter son petit-déjeuner jusqu'à lui.

- C'est vraiment…

- Important ? acheva-t-elle. Oui, ça l'est. J'aime passer du temps avec toi et Ginny, mais j'aime aussi avoir du temps le week-end pour faire tout ce que je voudrais faire en semaine…

- Comme ? fît Harry septique.

- Comme un tas de choses ! Lire, sortir, prendre du temps avec Pattenr…

- Des fichus bouquins et un affreux chat, tu parles d'un programme !

- Hé ! D'abord, ce ne sont pas de fichus bouquins mais des livres ! Des livres qui datent parfois de plusieurs siècles et qui renferment des richesses incroyables ! Que tu découvrirais si tu te donnais la peine de les ouvrir, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère. Ensuite, Pattenrond n'est pas affreux !

- Oui, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas un physique facile…, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Harry ! fît-elle indignée.

- Quoi ? C'est pourtant la vérité. Et tu ferais bien de la voir enfin en face… dit-il en picorant nonchalamment quelques céréales dans son bol.

Renfrognée, la jeune sorcière plongea sa main dans le bol du sorcier et en retira une pleine poignée de céréales. Harry lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Je croyais que tu avais fini ?

- C'est pour la route, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Sa chaise racla avec bruit sur le carrelage usé et elle se leva.

- Hermione ! fît Harry en se levant à son tour. Je ne voulais pas te…

- Accio sac ! lança-t-elle en direction de la porte. Son bagage arriva en sifflant dans les airs et elle le saisit au vol. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et son regard se radoucit aussitôt.

- Je le sais bien… Mais… Je ne me sens pas aussi à l'aise que toi ici…

Hermione remarqua le regard du sorcier s'obscurcir.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle avec entrain. Tu te maries enfin avec Ginny, depuis le temps que l'on attend tous ça, vous vous installez dans un endroit mignonet, vous nous faîtes pleins de charmants bambins et là, je viendrais ! finit-elle en riant pendant qu'Harry s'étouffait de confusion avec ses céréales.

- C'est promis ? Tu viendras nous… Enfin je… Me voir ? articula-t-il avec difficulté alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur rose soutenue.

- C'est promis ! Ca sera même toi qui aura du mal à me déloger ! fît-elle en l'étreignant. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle aimait la petite odeur laiteuse qui le caractérisait au réveil. Elle se dégagea cependant avec douceur et lui tendit une liste gribouillée qui trainait près des fourneaux.

- Tiens ! Molly a eu la « gentillesse » de noter tout ce que tu as à faire aujourd'hui. Tu vois, là, 13h00, vous avez rendez-vous toi et Ginny avec les journalistes de la Gazette, 16h00, préparation des registres avec les représentants du Ministère. Ah, et ce soir, Molly insiste pour que vous jetiez un coup d'œil au plan de table…, dit-elle amusée par la bonne humeur qui se fanait progressivement sur le visage de son ami.

- Aller, ne fais pas cette tête ! Monsieur affronte le plus grand le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et lorsqu'on lui parle des préparatifs de son mariage, il n'y a plus personne !

Harry fît mine de se renfrogner mais la sorcière savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

- Aller, j'y vais. Molly m'a demandé de passer à la Boutique.

Elle saisit deux gros sachets en cartons et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- J'aurais aimé que tu restes…, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui tapota l'épaule avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Harry suivit son regard. Sur son pyjama, des dizaines de joueurs de quidditch imprimés se livraient à un match sanglant et sans pitié.

- Ils sont en forme le matin… marmonna-t-il en baillant.

- Eux…, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Mouais… Aller vas-y vite avant que Gin' ne descende et que l'idée lui vienne de te séquestrer…

Il l'étreignit brièvement et sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui lorsqu'elle transplana.


	3. Chapitre II

Dans l'intérieur animé aux couleurs acidulées de la boutique de farces et attrapes, un « pop » discret retentit.

- Monzieur, qu'est-ze z'est ?

Un petit garçon tendait un drôle d'objet à Percy.

- Ca, fît celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes sur son visage sérieux pour mieux considérer l'objet, c'est une Bombinouflette à bubules…, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

La sorcière ne put réfréner un léger rire. Elle contourna le véritable bric-à-brac que formaient les étals dangereusement hauts et se dirigea vers la caisse, où George étiquetait une énorme pile de Pralines Longues-Langues.

- Hermione ! Que me vaut ton bonjour ? fît-il avec un sourire charmeur. Ses cheveux d'un roux vif retombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules et cachaient ainsi son oreille déformée.

- Votre étourderie… Elle posa les deux sacs cartonnés sur le comptoir. Vous avez encore oubliés vos déjeuners…

- Oh, merci ! Les yeux du sorcier louchèrent avec envie sur les rondeurs appréciables des sachets. Mais si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un ici, ce n'est pas moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le devant de la boutique. C'est Percy, continua-t-il en baissant la voix, alors que ses yeux parcouraient furtivement les moindres recoins autour de lui. Il se pencha légèrement par-dessus le comptoir et souffla à la sorcière :

- J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Pénélope vient très régulièrement au magasin, parfois même pour rien acheter ! fît-il d'un air contrarié.

- Bref, reprit-il d'un ton qui avait tout de celui qui détient le secret même de la pierre philosophale, quoiqu'il en soit, ce mercredi, Percy m'a dit qu'il finirait plus tôt sa journée et il s'est empressé de rejoindre Pénélope qui l'attendait à la sortie ! Et depuis, il passe ses journées à rêvasser, complètement sur orbite ! Non, moi je dis, il y a cailloux sous cachalot !, dit-il en astiquotant un doigt convaincu sous le nez d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se réjouit intérieurement de cette nouvelle. Elle avait toujours bien aimé Percy. A Poudlard, lui seul semblait prendre à leur juste mesure les cours et les examens. Elle n'avait certes pas toujours approuvé ses actes. Mais il semblait qu'en ce qui concernait Percy, la guerre avait eu un effet bénéfique. Il avait conservé un poste au ministère relativement tranquille qui ne demandait qu'un temps partiel et passait le restant de ses journées à aider Georges au magasin de farce et attrapes.

- Naturellement, reprit ce dernier, d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux, tu ne sais rien et je ne sais rien… Non parce que s'il sait que l'on sait, il nous tue...

La sorcière rigola franchement devant le regard si grave et important de Georges. Et elle prit congé sans pour autant promettre de ne rien dire.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme sortit et la porte de la boutique se referma en un carillon fantaisiste. Son regard parcouru rapidement la principale artère commerciale du monde sorcier avant d'être attiré par l'éclatant ciel bleu qui régnait sur les toits pentus.<p>

Elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle à pied. Son appartement, situé dans un quartier moldu de la ville, était à plusieurs kilomètres, mais le petit air frais qui venait rafraîchir cette matinée ensoleillée acheva de la convaincre.

Hermione prit son temps pour remonter le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci se déployait devant elle, à nouveau aussi prospère que ses yeux émerveillés l'avait découvert à ses onze ans. Par les beaux jours de ce tout début d'été, de nombreux sorciers flânaient le long des devantures, égayées par quelques plantes luxuriantes aux fleurs fantastiques.

Un peu avant d'atteindre le mur de brique du Chaudron Baveur, la sorcière s'engagea dans une petite rue perpendiculaire. Un peu plus sombre, pavée avec soin, celle-ci serpentait entre d'anciens édifices aux nobles façades. De riches blasons colorés surplombaient d'imposantes portes d'entrées et ça et là, des enseignes en fer forgé indiquaient de luxueuses boutiques. Une en particulier attira son attention.

A l'extérieur, dans un style largement inspiré de l'art nouveau moldu, des courbes ondulaient et s'entrelaçaient avec grâce sur la boiserie vernie de la devanture. Cependant, le regard de la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas longtemps dessus et glissa rapidement vers les trésors exposés en vitrine.

Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé un intérêt quelconque à un vêtement hormis celui de lui tenir chaud. Et accessoirement, d'empêcher de se gambader gaiement dans les rues de Londres sans rien dessus. Mais devant la beauté des tenues qui se présentaient sous ses yeux, elle ne put retenir un souffle admiratif.

En temps normal, la sorcière aurait passé son chemin, préférant voir ses beaux gallions s'envoler pour quelque chose de plus utile. Un ouvrage rare, une bonne plume de phénix ou encore la toute nouvelle version de plannings magiques.

Mais ce début d'été était tout sauf une période normale. Dans moins d'une semaine, le couple le plus médiatique de toute la communauté magique allait enfin se marier. Le genre de mariage qui faisait la couverture des journaux un mois avant la cérémonie proprement dite et un mois après.

Et il a fallu que Ginny l'a choisisse elle pour la seconder. Non qu'elle n'appréciait pas cela : elle mesurait à sa juste mesure l'amitié et la confiance dont son amie lui témoignait. Le seul hic était de se trouver une robe à la mesure de l'événement qui se profilait.

Et elle savait parfaitement que si elle écoutait sa tendance à remettre tout ce qui lui déplaît au lendemain, elle serait sans aucun doute en train de parcourir désespérément les rues commerçantes magiques et moldues de Londres la veille même du mariage.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il était hors de question de décevoir qui que ce soit.


	4. Chapitre III

_**Coucou !**_

_**Un petit chapitre sans prétention qui je l'espère, vous plaira malgré tout !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

><p>- Quant à celui-ci, c'est le modèle phare de notre toute dernière collection. Vous remarquerez la finesse de l'échancrure qui s'évase progressivement sur…<p>

Prise de vertige devant le nombre de robes qui s'offraient à son regard, Hermione n'écoutait plus que très partiellement les commentaires détaillés de la vendeuse. Celle-ci, intarissable, continuait son monologue sans se rendre compte que le flot continu de ses paroles se perdait dans le brouillard nébuleux qu'était devenu l'esprit de sa cliente.

- Alors, lesquelles souhaitez-vous essayer ?

Brusquement ramenée à la réalité, la sorcière jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé au mannequin de cire. Ensorcelé par la baguette de la vendeuse, celui-ci changeait magiquement de tenue toute les trois secondes, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle était purement et simplement incapable de choisir l'une d'entre elles. D'abord, parce qu'elle les trouvait toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres. Et puis, elle sentait que si elle se fiait à son sens esthétique implacable, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle devrait alors choisir l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle aimait.

- Celles qui d'après vous m'iraient le mieux, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les sourcils de la commerçante s´arquèrent en deux accents circonflexes. Visiblement peu habituée à ce genre de réponse, elle jaugea la jeune femme d´un regard perçant par-dessus la monture en écailles de ses lunettes.

- Alors… celle-ci, celle-ci et celle-ci, dit-elle en attirant à elle les tenues souhaitées à l´aide de sa baguette. Et j´oubliais celle-là, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un dernier sort. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Hermione aurait bien voulu répliquer que contre toute attente, oui, elle possédait un cerveau et qu´aux dernières nouvelles, trouver son chemin, même à partir d´indications sommaires, restait dans les compétences de celui-ci.

Mais elle ravala bien vite cette réflexion.

Avec tous ces couloirs qui s´entrelaçaient, ces salles au nombre incalculable et ces escaliers tortueux qui leur faisaient faire main et main détours, la jeune sorcière se serait cru un instant à Poudlard. Ou au Terrier. Cela l´étonna, elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu´une boutique de ce genre puisse être construite d´une manière aussi… farfelue ?

- Ces lieux semblent anciens… demanda la sorcière tandis que le couloir se divisait encore.

- Ils le sont, répondit la vendeuse alors qu´elle tournait à gauche et s´enfonçait dans un dédale de marches sinueuses. Cette enseigne a été fondée à la fin du Moyen-Âge. Elle fut par la suite agrandie au fur et à mesure par les différentes générations.

- Générations ? reprit Hermione, le souffle court. Il n´y avait pas idée de construire autant de marches…

- Oui, cette boutique est restée dans la même famille depuis sa création. Elle appartient à la noble lignée Parkinson. Attention à la poutre, nous y sommes.

Consternée par une telle information, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention aux derniers mots prononcés… Et se prit la poutre en plein front.

Parkinson. Elle était dans la boutique de Parkinson, pensa-t-elle avec incrédulité en se massant ce qui allait devenir une sublissime bosse.

- Vous pouvez essayer celle-ci pour commencer, fit la commerçante. Elle entraina avec douceur la jeune femme par le bras à l´une des nombreuses cabines et laissa retomber le pan de velours pourpre en un mouvement fluide.

Hermione jeta au coup d´œil au large miroir qui lui renvoya son regard perplexe. Que faisait-elle là ? Une chose était certaine, elle ne dépenserait pas la moindre mornille ici. Pour qu´elle aille dans les poches de ce personnage aussi aimable qu´un scroutt à pétard, non merci !

Décidée, elle redressa la bretelle de son sac à main et se pencha vers la chaise pour ramasser la robe qui avait été déposée. Mais la jeune femme suspendit son geste. Elle était si jolie… Après tout, essayer une robe, ce n´est pas l´acheter. Il y avait une très nette différence…

Convaincue par son propre raisonnement, la sorcière se débarrassa de son sac et entreprit de défaire délicatement les ficelles qui s´entrelaçaient dans le dos de son bustier.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux et un laps de temps certain – où Hermione se demanda très sérieusement s´il n´y avait pas seul Merlin qui pouvait percer les mystères insondables sur la manière d´enfiler cette robe – elle réussit finalement à la passer correctement et admira son reflet avec ravissement.

Cette robe était tout simplement… féerique. Grisée, la sorcière tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même avec allégresse. Jusqu´à ce qu´un détail retienne son attention. Sa taille ne lui avait jamais parue aussi fine et pourtant elle se sentait aussi bien que dans son pyjama. Décidant qu´il s´agissait là d´un subterfuge passablement fallacieux mais absolument génial, Hermione décida de jeter toute tentative de compréhension aux Oubliettes et continua de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa toilette.

Un fantastique sourire aux lèvres, la jeune sorcière ne se lassait pas de contempler son reflet. Cependant, son air rayonnant se flétrit bien vite.

- Mademoiselle, lança une voix trainante d'une des cabines avoisinantes, il me semble vous avoir demandé une couleur anthracite pour ce pull et non ce détestable taupe. Pourriez-vous donc m'apporter ce que je désire, continua la voix aigre-douce, si toutefois cela ne dépasse pas l'ensemble de vos facultés ?

- Tout… Tout de suite Mr Malefoy…

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reconnu cette voix plus tôt ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu ? Visiblement assez longtemps pour avoir eu le bonheur de l'oublier…

- Mademoiselle ? Tout se passe bien ? Pourriez-vous ouvrir le rideau pour que nous puissions voir ce que cela donne avant que je ne reparte en rayons pour l'un de nos clients ?

A ce moment-ci, Hermione aurait tout donné pour n'être plus qu'une minuscule souris. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot soit ici à ce moment-ci ? La jeune femme tira donc progressivement le rideau, une boule douloureuse nichée quelque part entre les côtes, en priant Merlin pour que son charmant ancien camarade de classe soit bien sagement à l'intérieur de sa cabine. Non pas qu'elle eu peur de lui. Elle savait se battre de façon remarquable et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle le surpassait largement dans ce domaine-là. Mais de tous les livres que les yeux de la jeune femme avaient pu dévorer depuis son enfance, aucun ne lui avait appris comment faire face à ses piques acérées.

Le nez prudemment sorti dans le maigre espace qu'offrait le rideau, la jeune sorcière jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Personne… Si ce n'est le visage de la commerçante à quelques centimètres seulement du sien dont les yeux, cerclés de leurs si élégants binocles, lançaient un regard suspicieux.

- Venez donc ici, invita-elle en désignant de la main le centre de la pièce .

A contre cœur, Hermione repoussa le rideau et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit demandé. Le regard acéré, la vendeuse tourna plusieurs fois autour d'elle sans prononcer un mot.

- Elle vous va comme un gant, finit-elle par dire. Je me doutais que celle-ci vous irez le mieux mais de là à ce qu'elle vous aille aussi bien, poursuivit-elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la robe.

Ravie, Hermione s'apprêta à rejoindre sa cabine lorsque le rideau d'une des cabines voisines s'ouvrit avec brusquerie.

- Faut-il donc que j'attende ici une éternité entière pour avoir ce que je vous ai demandé ? Ce n'est pourtant pas tr…

Le reste de la phrase resta suspendue à ses lèvres, qui, à ce moment-ci, formaient un « O » parfait. Mais celui-ci ne fut que de courte durée. Un instant plus tard, le coin droit de ses lèvres se retroussa en un léger rictus.

- Magnifique meringue, Granger… lança-t-il sarcastique avant de reporter son attention sur l'employée. Anthracite, la couleur, ajouta-t-il durement à son égard avant refermer le rideau sur lui dans un mouvement sec.

Le visage déterminé, Hermione se retourna alors vers la vendeuse, qui encore interloquée, restait fixée sans bouger, et lança sur un ton résolu : « Je la prends ».


	5. Chapitre IV

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici le chapitre IV ! On découvre un peu mieux le caractère de Drago, j'espère qu'il restera fidèle à l'image que vous en avez. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! =)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva chez elle, les jambes quelque peu engourdies d'avoir fait tout le trajet du chemin de Traverse jusqu'à chez elle à pied. Elle déposa l'énorme sac qui contenait sa robe sur les coussins pourpre de son sofa puis se dirigea à grands pas vers le frigo de sa petite cuisine. Ses yeux parcoururent les espaces désespérément vides des rayons de son frigo – lequel demeurait avec Hermione dans un état de dénutrition critique à chaque fin de semaine – avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, gourmands, sur un fond de jus de citrouille appétissant. Elle s'en servit en verre bien frais tout en tournant le bouton de sa radio. La mélodie chantante et dynamique de la publicité pour les produits détachants de la Mère Grattesec s'éleva alors dans les airs.<p>

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, la jeune sorcière laissa son regard fureter dans les différents coins de la pièce. Elle aimait beaucoup son appartement. Cela faisait deux ans déjà qu'elle l'occupait. Après Poudlard, le Ministère s'était chargé de rendre la mémoire à tous les moldus victimes du sort d' « Oubliettes » et elle décida alors de retourner vivre avec ses parents. Douceur qu'elle n'avait que trop peu goûtée durant ses années à Poudlard et qu'elle avait enfin prit le temps d'apprécier.

Pendant ce temps, si Harry suivait ses études d'Auror et Ron entamait ses débuts au Ministère, Hermione avait quant à elle décidé de se tourner vers ce qui la passionnait complètement depuis qu'elle était toute petite : le savoir. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de faire face à un problème que seul l'esprit pouvait résoudre et où son caractère têtu lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'était pas résolu. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se tourna vers la formation que proposait le Département des Mystères. Quelques étudiants purent participer à cette formation pour rejoindre ce que l'on appelle « Les langues de plombs ».

Et Hermione en faisait partie. Elle était aux anges. Aussi heureuse qu'un vers dans un fruit bien mûr. Son cerveau était sans cesse sollicité par des mystères les plus complexes les uns que les autres. Elle voyait aussi une utilité à tout ce qu'elle cherchait : le savoir magique progressait. A la fin de la troisième année, la formation passa du théorique à la pratique : les jeunes recrues durent passer une bonne partie de leur temps au département des Mystères pour travailler sur les problèmes de leur choix, contre une petite indemnisation pécuniaire. Et c'est avec cet argent que la jeune femme décida de prendre un petit appartement pour elle-même, dans un quartier moldu dans la périphérie de Londres.

Cet appartement était à l'étage d'une très charmante maison tenue par une vieille cracmole. Elle avait tout de suite séduite Hermione. D'un certain âge, cette dame compensait son impossibilité à faire de la magie par une frénésie artistique des plus surprenantes… Tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, de la gouttière de son jardin à la rambarde de l'escalier, en passant par tout ce qui été doté d'une surface de plus d'un centimètre, ne pouvait échapper à son pinceau vigoureux. La maison faisait donc un ensemble très coloré, très gai et surtout très fantaisiste. Hermione occupait la partie supérieure, aménagée comme un vrai petit appartement, et elle descendait parfois le soir pour passer une agréable soirée avec cette vieille dame. Car en plus de son énergie exceptionnelle pour son âge, elle était quelqu'un de très attachant et Hermione prenait plaisir à écouter les aventures de cette ancienne botaniste et les récits de ses nombreux voyages tour autour du monde…

Le gargouillement sonore qu'émit le ventre de la jeune sorcière ramena celle-ci à la réalité. Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas plus de temps pour les corvées domestiques aussi ennuyeuses que nécessaires comme : remplir son frigo ? Elle poussa un léger soupir en se disant qu'il faudrait de temps à autre qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités… Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il faisait une journée rayonnante et elle comptait bien en profiter en s'accordant une belle après-midi au parc. Il y aura forcément quelque chose à grignoter sur le chemin… D'ailleurs elle n'allait pas y aller toute seule, se dit-elle. Pattenrond allait l'accompagner. Ce gros flémard lui dévorait ses sacs de croquettes avant d'aller directement se blottir dans les coussins du sofa, sans en bouger de toute la journée.

- Viens ici gros paresseux, dit la jeune sorcière en prenant avec douceur son chat dans les bras. Fini de se reposer, je t'emmène dans ton paradis : plein de chiens pour te courir aux fesses ! poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire machiavélique. Celui-ci se fana quelque peu devant le regard totalement apathique de son chat. Elle saisit son gilet et son sac à main de son bras libre, sans oublier son dernier livre en cours de lecture qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque privée du Département des Mystères. Il portait sur un de ses domaines de prédilection : les mystères du temps.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier d'un pas rapide, ouvrit la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée, et passa devant la vieille dame qui répondait au nom de Mrs Phillips. Assise confortablement sur les coussins de son rocking-chair, celle-ci était occupée à repeindre le pot de son bougainvillier dans les mêmes tons que les fleurs que la plante donnait. Elle souhaita une bonne après-midi à Hermione lorsqu' elle aperçut la jeune sorcière franchir le perron. Sa fine chevelure blanche était relevée en un simple chignon un peu lâche, où quelques mèches s'échappaient parfois, ici où là, et qu'elle remettait rapidement en place à l'aide de ses doigts couvert de peinture. Le nuage cotonneux que formait sa chevelure diaphane autour de sa tête, était ainsi entrecoupé par des pointes de différentes couleurs, de sorte que tout cela formait un arc-en-ciel du plus bel effet. Hermione lui renvoya un sourire tandis que son chat, balloté sous son bras, lançait à la vieille dame des miaulements désespérés. Mrs Phillips les regarda s'éloigner de son regard bienveillant puis se replongea sur son ouvrage.

.

.

Assis à l'écart de la pièce centrale du Chaudron Baveur, Drago Malefoy pianotait nerveusement sur le rebord de sa table en bois. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un et visiblement, il n'aimait pas ça.

Pour combattre l'obscurité, une bougie avait été disposée sur chacune des tables. Le regard de Drago restait fixé sur le vacillement hypnotique de sa bougie. La cire s'écoulait lentement en petites gouttelettes blanchâtres avant de se solidifier soudainement au contact de la surface glacée du bougeoir.

Indistinctement, des exclamations de la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur parvenait jusqu'à Drago. Des dizaines de supporters de quidditch s'étaient rassemblés au bar et suivaient avec attention les commentaires hystériques du présentateur radio qui s'époumonait sur son micro. On pouvait entendre les chopes s'entrechoquaient joyeusement et les acclamations tonitruantes retentir jusqu'à chaque coin de l'établissement à chaque souaffle encaissé.

Drago haussa les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ces benêts en faisaient-ils toute une histoire de ce match ? C'était les Canons de Chudley contre Crécelles de Kenmare. Quand on connaissait l'exceptionnelle nullité des Canons de Chudley, l'issue de la partie n'était pas bien difficile à deviner…

Soudain, une silhouette émergea de la pénombre et se rapprocha de la table où était assis Drago.

- Je t'attendais, fît le jeune homme toujours de mauvaise humeur.

La personne prit place en face de Drago et ôta sa cape et sa capuche d'un geste fluide. Son visage apparût alors distinctement à la lueur de la bougie. Des cheveux noirs de jais, coupés en un carré très strict et très court venaient s'allonger sur le devant du visage qu'ils encadraient parfaitement. Le nez en rébusinette et le regard perçant, Pansy Parkinson se tenait face à son ancien ami qui affichait toujours un regard lourd de reproches.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, lança Pansy avec ironie. Cinq minutes Drago ! Tu ne vas pas m'en faire une dragoncelle !

Le jeune homme soupira.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ta montre avait un problème. A la mienne ça fait une demi-heure, c'est curieux que la tienne ait toujours du retard, ajouta-t-il d'un air las. Elle ne serait pas moldue par hasard ?

- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! fît Pansy, outrée, tout en farfouillant dans son sac à main.

- Hmmm, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. N'empêche, ça aurait expliqué son caractère défectueux et donc ton retard. Maintenant tu n'as plus aucune excuse. J'en conclue donc que ta montre marche parfaitement et que tu n'es qu'une vile menteuse…

Pansy se redressa enfin et sourit à ce qu'elle prît comme un compliment. A sa main, une oreille à rallonge abimée à quelques endroits, gesticulait entre ses doigts tout en s'enroulant progressivement autour de son poignée.

- Tu utilises encore ça ? fît le jeune homme sceptique.

- « Ca », reprit Pansy en couvant du regard l'une des plus grandes inventions des frères Weasley, est ma source la plus fidèle des gros titres de mes articles. Et maintenant s'il te plaît, tais toi.

Elle commença à dérouler l'oreille à rallonge de son poignée.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça dans la rue ?

Pansy le regarda comme si se trouvait devant elle le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait jamais porté, avant de se rappeler que cet abruti s'avérait être, par la même occasion, son Dragonouchet adoré. Elle reprît plus posément :

- Dans la rue, les gens ne disent que ce qui est commun, ils ne vont jamais s'hasarder à révéler vraiment ce qu'ils pensent de peur que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Qu'est-ce que je récolte moi ? Des propos soporifiques et très bien-pensants… Des scandales en somme. Non, si je veux faire ma place à la Gazette, je dois apporter des infos qui dérangent et que personne n'a. On appelle ça des cancans. Et c'est ici que je les trouve.

- Ah, et tu peux m'expliquer la différence entre scandales et cancans ? fît un Drago dubitatif.

- C'est simple, les scandales, ce sont des cancans que la moralité rend assommants (1), dit-elle avec naturel. Maintenant, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, j'aimerais travailler.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière démêla l'oreille à rallonge qui s'était ré-enroulée autour de son poignée, la rendit invisible d'un rapide coup de baguette avant de lancer d'un geste discret l'une des extrémités vers une table avoisinante. Elle colla l'autre extrémité à son oreille, puis, extirpant de son sac un bloc-notes aux coins cornés et une paire de lunettes dans le même état, elle commença à griffonner des notes sur un bout libre d'une page usée. Les lèvres de sa bouche formaient une moue tantôt appréciatrice, tantôt ennuyée, tel un fin gourmet jugeant avec sévérité de la saveur d'un plat.

- Madame, Monsieur, souhaitez-vous quelque chose ? Une jeune serveuse aux formes généreuses s'était rapprochée de leur table et attendait de prendre leur commande.

- Un whisky pur feu pour moi, répondit distraitement Pansy qui avait hâte de pouvoir se replonger sur son écoute plus librement.

- Un thé noir pour moi-même, compléta Drago en dévisageant la jeune femme avec insistance.

Cette dernière rougit, prit la commande et s'éloigna. Le sorcier la suivit du regard.

- Tu veux mes lunettes peut-être ? interrogea Pansy en relevant les yeux de son bloc.

Drago considéra son amie un instant. Deux immenses binocles encerclaient les yeux perçants de Pansy. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, un engouement autour de ces immondes lunettes, qui lui rappelait que trop bien Potter, s'était propagée dans le monde sorcier.

- Sans façon, merci, répliqua Drago avec une expression de dégoût non dissimulée. Faut quand même pas être net pour s'affubler des lorgnons du balafré…

- Drago, c'est de la mode ! souffla Pansy avec exaspération. Elle avait toujours apprécié son ami pour son goût, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il restait tout sauf objectif sur certains sujets… délicats. Au fait, toujours au thé ? remarqua-t-elle en changeant volontairement de sujet.

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier haussa des épaules d'un air las.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Pansy. Tu as monté ta propre entreprise qui est devenue l'une des plus grandes…

- La plus grande… reprit distraitement Drago en fixant à nouveau son attention sur le vacillement nerveux de la flamme de la bougie.

- … maison de spiritueux de tout le pays, et tu bois quoi ? Du thé ?

Drago détourna son regard las vers Pansy.

- Que voudrais-tu que je boive ? Un autre des nombreux verres que ces imbéciles se croient obliger de me proposer pour que je signe un contrat avec eux ? Toute la journée, on ne fait que me proposer de goûter à mes propres produits. Comme si je ne les connaissais pas… Donc pour résumer, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête sa tasse de thé qui trônait sur le petit plateau que la serveuse apportait, lorsque j'ai l'occasion de boire autre chose, je la prends.

Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais resta néanmoins pensive. La serveuse arriva à leur table, déposa les boissons au centre de la table puis se retira.

- Et ton boulot ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça mon boulot ?

- Ben, c'est la première fois que tu parles négativement de ton travail, ajouta-t-elle avant de saisir sa boisson et d'en contempler la couleur rougeoyante à la lumière de la bougie.

Drago resta quelques instants sans répondre.

- Je piétine, dit-il finalement en trempant le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avancer. J'ai créé ce que je voulais faire, l'entreprise marche même plus que bien, le personnel devient de plus en plus rôdé et compétent. Je pourrais partir et tout déléguer, l'entreprise peut tourner toute seule maintenant !

- Ah, et c'est quelque chose de négatif ou de positif ? demanda Pansy en regardant son ami de son regard perçant.

Le jeune homme demeura à nouveau silencieux. Il avait eu envie de dire « positif », car après tout, cela montrait qu'il avait réussi à achever l'aventure dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Mais d'un autre côté, cela représentait aussi un certain désœuvrement qu'il ne supportait plus.

- Les deux je crois… finit-il par dire.

Tout d'un coup, des acclamations tonitruantes, encore plus forte que les précédentes, retentirent dans tout le Chaudron Baveur. Visiblement, le match était terminé. Les supporters, portés par leur enthousiasme, faisait le tour de l'établissement en sautillant de joie pour répandre la nouvelle. Deux compagnons, se soutenant l'un l'autre par le bras, se dirigèrent vers la pièce en retrait où se trouvait plusieurs clients, dont Drago et Pansy. Une chope à la main, le teint rouge d'avoir trop bu ou trop chanter, ces deux derniers s'égosillaient à tue-tête :

« Oh Crécelles, ta victoire était belle ! Oh Crécelles, ta victoire éternelle ! »

Drago eut un léger sourire en coin. Il avait eu raison.

Une fois ces deux futurs aphones partis, Pansy reprit sa conversation avec Drago. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là où ils en étaient.

- Pourquoi ne te lancerais-tu pas dans autre chose ?

- Dans quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ah, ça ce n'est pas à moi de le trouver. Mais c'est la seule idée que je vois pour te sortir de ça.

Drago assimila ce que venait de dire Pansy. Autre chose ? Pourquoi pas, mais quoi ?

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais je n'arrive à rien ici, dit la jeune femme en rembobinant l'oreille à rallonge et en la fourrant dans son sac. Trop de bruit, je n'entends rien. Dis, fît-elle en s'accordant quelques instants pour bien choisir ces mots. Samedi prochain, c'est le mariage de Potter non ?

- Et ? fît-il d'un air agacé.

- Et tu es le principal approvisionneur de boissons…

- L'unique pour être exact. Contrat d'exclusivité.

- Ah… continua-t-elle en faisant des moulinets avec son doigt contre le rebord de son verre. Donc tu dois être surement invité ?

Drago observa son amie d'un œil moqueur.

- C'est le cas. Bon, Pansy qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Accouche, je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

La sorcière releva la tête et se lança.

- Comptes-tu y aller ?

- Bien sûr que non, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

- Même si je te le demandais ?

Le jeune homme resta interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre chez Potter et compagnie ?

- Ben il se trouve, enchaîna Pansy qui bondit sur l'occasion, que Rita enquête en ce moment sur Marvin Astor, un célèbre arithmancier du Devon. Bref. Sauf qu'il doit bien connaître la réputation de Rita et qu'il met tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'approcher.

- Je ne vois toujours pas… commença Drago.

- J'y viens, coupa-t-elle. Il s'y prend si bien qu'il est quasiment impossible d'avoir une quelconque information de lui. Et je sais de source sûre, qu'il sera au mariage de Potter et que, comme tous les journalistes autre que ceux du ministère sont strictement interdits, il sera moins sur ses gardes, et ce dont j'aurais besoin, dit-elle en fixant Drago avec une étincelle d'excitation au fond de ses prunelles, c'est que tu sois mes yeux ! Tu l'observes discrètement et surtout, tu prends méticuleusement en note toutes les personnes avec qui tu l'as vu et que je pourrais après interroger !

Le jeune homme considéra ce qu'il venait d'être dit.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? lança-t-il.

- Un formidable sourire, répondit alors la jeune sorcière en accompagnant ses dires d'un merveilleux sourire.

- Mais encore…, demanda-t-il en lui adressant une moue moqueuse.

La sorcière réfléchit.

- N'importe qu'elle service. N'importe quand, lança-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

- Eh bien voilà… fît Drago en se levant. Rendez-vous le lendemain, ici même, à 18h00. Ça te convient ?

- Mais parfaitement, répondit Pansy avec enthousiasme en prenant le bras du sorcier.

Drago laissa un gallion sur la table, puis entraîna son amie vers la sortie.

* * *

><p><em>(1) : Héhé, il s'agit d'un réplique d'Oscar Wilde que j'aime beaucoup et que je voulais partager =)<em>

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_**

**_A la prochaine et merci pour vos reviews =)_**


	6. Chapitre V

**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

**_Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! =)_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Encore à moitié endormie et les yeux mi-clos, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait le week-end au Terrier. Et ce qu'elle vit finit de la réveiller complétement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce jour-ci, un dimanche, à neuf heures tapantes du matin, tous les membres du Terrier sans exception étaient sur le pied de guerre. « Le mariage d'Harry Potter » ou « le retour de Voldemort ». La jeune femme sourit intérieurement à la comparaison qui n'était, à vrai dire, pas si dépourvue de vérité à en juger l'indescriptible chambardement et le véritable capharnaüm qui régnaient sur les lieux. Les voix s'entremêlaient, s'interpellaient, des éclats de rires s'élevaient dans les airs, les portes claquaient et des exclamations retentissaient de toutes parts.

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent de plaisir. Elle avait toujours aimé l'ambiance si spéciale du Terrier.

- 'Man ! s'éleva une voix de l'étage supérieur, tu n'as pas vu mon nœud papillon ?

- Non, Ronald ! répondit du rez-de-chaussée la voix excédée de Mme Weasley, je n'ai pas vu ton nœud ! Va voir si ce n'est pas George qui l'a ! lança-t-elle à tout hasard.

- A ce moment-ci, l'intéressé déboula de l'escalier inférieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand on parle du loup… dit la sorcière amusée.

- Chuuuut ! chuchota George en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, j'ai donné le nœud à Perce ! Aucune chance que l'autre benêt devine où il est ! ajouta-t-il, le visage réjouit. Au fait, bien dormi ? On avait insonorisé la chambre, mais quand même, tu es une vraie marmotte ! dit-il en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Au moins, en voilà une qui a bien dormi, hein Perce ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère arriver sur le palier.

Ce dernier, ne semblant pas comprendre grand-chose à ce que son frère pouvait lui raconter, leur adressa un regard lunaire et poursuivit son chemin.

- Laisse tomber, je crois qu'on l'a perdu, dit George à mi-voix. Depuis qu'il sait que Pénélope vient au mariage, il est complètement ailleurs… En fait, ce n'est pas plus mal, je lui ai demandé où il avait mis le nœud de Ron, il ne savait plus. Notre cher Ronald peut donc toujours chercher… dit-il et un sourire satisfait vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Ah, Hermione, enfin levée ! s'exclama Ron, dont le visage venait d'apparaître par-dessus la rambarde de l'étage supérieur.

Hermione releva la tête, surprise.

- Viens, Harry ne va pas bien.

La sorcière échangea un regard surpris avec George, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, le sorcier sur les talons.

- George, je sais que c'est toi qui a mon nœud, s'exclama Ron lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur. T'as intérêt à me le rendre sur-le-champ !

- Pff… Décidément, travailler ne te réussit pas, Ronny. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à arrêter, dit-il d'un ton léger. C'est bien simple, depuis que tu travailles, tu n'as jamais dit autant d'idioties…

- Quoi ? s'exclama son cadet dont les joues, constellées de taches de rousseur, s'empourprèrent dangereusement. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et tu oublies un peu vite que tu t'adresses au collaborateur officiel du Ministre de la Magie, lança-t-il pompeusement. Je suis un membre reconnu du Ministère !

- Ce qui officialise ce que je dis… ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son frère, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Soucieuse de l'état de son ami, Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux douceurs fraternelles qu'échangeaient les garçons et poussa la porte de la chambre de Ron avec appréhension.

- Harry ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Au milieu des couleurs jaunes criardes de la chambre du rouquin, Harry, assis sur son lit et toujours vêtu de son pyjama, adressa un pauvre sourire las à son amie. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de saisissantes cernes violacées sous lesquelles pendaient de lourdes poches de fatigue. Peinée de voir son ami dans un si piètre état, la jeune femme traversa la pièce et s'accroupit aux pieds du sorcier.

- Harry, comment tu te sens ?

- Disons que j'ai connu mieux, répondit le sorcier, les traits du visage crispés par la douleur alors qu'il passait une de ses mains sur sa nuque endolorie.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est donc passé ? demanda la sorcière.

- Pour parler franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout.

- Pour parler franchement, reprit George avec un air espiègle, mon petit doigt me dit qu'une certaine personne aurait un peu abusée de sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon …

A ces mots, Harry jeta un regard sombre au sorcier. Avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui le regardait d'un œil suspect.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit-il en accompagnant ses dires, comme pour les confirmer, de grands mouvements de mains. Je ne me souviens quasiment de rien, si ce n'est…

- Si ce n'est la sublime fille qui t'a raccompagné… le coupa George avec un regard entendu.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry et Hermione qui adressèrent de concert un regard noir au sorcier.

- Si ce n'est ? reprit la jeune femme qui avait appris depuis longtemps quel degré de véracité accorder aux propos de George.

- Quand je suis rentré avec Ron, j'étais épuisé, vraiment vidé et pourtant… je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je pensais au mariage. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute, je sais que c'est Ginny. C'est comme… une évidence. Mais pour elle ? demanda-t-il en tournant ses yeux anxieux vers Hermione. Qui peut dire que je suis réellement la personne qu'il lui faut ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Et qui dit que je serai vraiment à la hauteur ? Est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas ça parce que tout le monde nous voit ensemble depuis longtemps sans se demander ce dont elle a véritablement besoin ? Et si…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée, interrompit George en se massant les tempes, fatigué avant l'heure du problème qu'ils avaient à affronter.

- Harry, je ne vois pas comment tu as bien pu te mettre une idée pareille en tête, commença Hermione d'une voix apaisante mais ferme, mais sincèrement, s'il y a bien quelque chose de sûr, c'est que Ginny rêve de ce moment depuis qu'elle t'a connu. Depuis ses 11 ans elle ne nous parle que de toi…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a vraiment saoulé… interrompit Ron avec une moue moqueuse.

- Tu es la personne qui lui faut Harry, reprit Hermione, et toi, le jour de ton mariage, tu remets tout en doute ?

- Que veux-tu, dit George, « Monsieur » affronte le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais sitôt qu'il se marie, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer ! Une vraie lopette ! reprit George en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry.

Celui-ci avait le regard perdu sur un point fixe devant lui.

- C'est pas faux… avoua-t-il en souriant malgré lui de la situation. Il regarda Hermione puis George et Ron tour à tour.

- Je peux compter sur vous jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Et un peu que tu peux compter sur nous ! s'exclama George. Tu te maries avec ma sœur mon vieux, alors même si je dois te porter jusqu'à l'autel, ce mariage aura lieu ! dit-il en lui assénant une grande claque amicale entre les omoplates. Un sourire de reconnaissance éclaira alors le visage d'Harry malgré la douleur.

- Oh là là, mais il est affreusement tard ! s'exclama Hermione, paniquée, en regardant sa montre. Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure !

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Harry. Celui-ci, toujours en pyjama, demeurait immobile au milieu de pièce, un sourire heureux accroché sur ses lèvres, l'esprit planant sûrement fort loin puisqu'il ne semblait aucunement affecté des dernières paroles d'Hermione.

- Bon les enfants il va falloir s'organiser ! s'exclama George en sortant Harry de sa rêverie. Hermione, tu vas chercher de quoi maquiller et tu refais ce visage qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Ron, tu vas voir Perce et tu lui demandes de passer à Harry quelque chose pour personnaliser son costume. Un mouchoir, une fleur, n'importe quoi, de toute manière il a du choix, il adore ces trucs-là… Et moi je vais chercher en bas le costume d'Harry. On se retrouve ici et toi, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry qui, immobile, regardait la scène plus qu'il ne la vivait, tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

.

oOo

.

- Mais Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Je mets de l'anticerne, Ron. L'anticerne, comme son nom l'indique, permet de camoufler les cernes.

- Mais ça va se voir ! Tu ne peux pas lui mettre ça ! Arrête, tu en mets beaucoup trop ! s'exclama-t-il en interrompant son geste.

- Ron, je sais ce que je fais ! Laisse-moi faire à présent ! répondit-elle énervée en dégageant son bras d'un geste sec.

Le rouquin eut un ricanement méprisant.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais, sérieusement ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais maquiller Hermione ? Excuse-moi mais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le remarquer… Alors tu fais comme tu veux, mais si tu souhaites utiliser tes « incroyables talents » sur Harry, je peux garantir qu'il restera comme toi, célibataire pendant longtemps !

Ces dernières paroles furent de trop pour Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux puis s'obligea à respirer profondément pour chasser les larmes qui affluaient malgré tout sous ses paupières. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Ron avait depuis perdu depuis longtemps le pouvoir de la mettre en colère. Cependant, ses mots parvenaient toujours à la faire mouche exactement là où ça faisait mal et le sorcier ne ratait visiblement aucune occasion pour le faire.

- Sors Ron, dit Harry d'une voix contenue.

Ron demeura immobile, sans comprendre.

- J'ai dit sors ! s'écria Harry hors de lui en empoignant Ron par le col et en le jetant hors de sa propre chambre.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à réconforter Hermione mais celle-ci tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour masquer ses larmes. Le sorcier comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et n'insista pas.

- Je me demande ce que tu as d'autres dans ta formidable trousse… demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à ladite trousse. Mais… c'est quoi ce truc ? dit-il en tenant par le bout des doigts un recourbe-cil, qu'il considéra du même regard que celui de l'archéologue découvrant un objet insolite.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Elle reprit ses instruments et acheva son travail sous les plaisanteries de son ami qui chassa ainsi le dernier nuage de tristesse de la pièce.

.

oOo

.

Lorsque les souliers vernis de Drago Malefoy se posèrent sur l'herbe douce et verte de la propriété des Weasley, ce que découvrit le sorcier autour de lui le laissa muet de surprise. Loin de ce dont il s'était imaginé, le Terrier se dressait devant lui tel un coquet cottage de briques rouges, surmonté d'un lourd toit de chaume jaune paille. Des étendues fleuries – vraisemblablement féeriques compte du nombre incalculable de fleurs – se déployaient autour de la maisonnette, sillonnées par de petites allées d'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Le sorcier emprunta une de ces allées et entreprit de descendre la pente douce de la colline où il se trouvait. Des petites boules de pollen, légères et blanchâtres, voletaient tout autour de lui dans les airs. Drago fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Puis respira profondément un air qui lui sembla saturé de parfums, avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

« Merveilleux... », se dit-il. Depuis tout petit, il était allergique aux pollens. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il avait toujours préféré à Poudlard la fraîcheur agréable et rassurante des cachots au début de l'été… Il contempla avec appréhension les milliers de fleurs qui offraient leur nectar doré à ses yeux mais surtout à son nez puis décida d'aller se réfugier sous l'immense tente rouge-grenat où tous les invités se pressaient.

Près de l'entrée de la tente, M. Weasley semblait en grande conversation avec plusieurs dignitaires de ministère.

- Une « ton-deu-se », articula-t-il en désignant les allées d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Un bijou véritablement révolutionnaire qui va marquer le monde sorcier… prédit M. Weasley en agitant un doigt prophétique devant lui.

Drago dépassa le petit groupe sans leur accorder plus d'attention et pénétra dans la tente.

.

oOo

.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, consens-tu à prendre Harry James Potter ici présent pour époux légitime, à vivre avec lui selon l'ordre de Merlin, dans l'état sacré du mariage? L'aimeras-tu…

Drago se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure du bout des dents dans un geste d'impatience alors que le mage continuait sa litanie. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien faire de toutes ces fanfreluches ? pesta-t-il intérieurement. Si ces deux idiots étaient là, c'est qu'ils devaient s'aimer, alors pourquoi assommer l'assistance avec un discours aussi inutile qu'interminable ?

En désespoir de cause, le sorcier laissa glisser son regard morne sur ce qui entourait l'autel. La décoration avait été simple, assez sobre, en somme plutôt élégante même si elle restait trop simple et provinciale aux goûts du sorcier. Puis son regard s'attarda sur les demoiselles d'honneur qui restaient à la gauche de la mariée. Il en avait bien une qui était plutôt mignonne… Puis il y en avait deux autres qu'il ne connaissait pas et, compte tenu de leurs aspects, ne souhaitait pas connaître davantage, puis enfin Granger.

Il détailla quelques instants cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais pu encadrer. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup changé. Sa masse de cheveux étaient nouée en un gros chignon plus imposant qu'élégant, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. À croire qu'elle s'était préparée en cinq minutes, pensa-t-il avec dédain sans se douter à quel point il était proche de la réalité. Le maquillage était réduit à son strict minimum et un air, que le sorcier jugea écoeuramment mièvre, flottait sur son visage. Au final, conclut-il, seule la robe était correcte, même s'il aurait choisi un modèle plus séduisant.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! lança le mage d'une voix forte et solennelle avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations joyeuses retentisse dans toute la salle. Portés par leur enthousiasme, Ginny et Harry s'embrasèrent avec passion avant de se séparer, confus, sous les sifflements de l'assistance. Ils remontèrent l'allée centrale et les invités se levèrent pour les suivre. Drago bondit de son banc avec allégresse. On allait enfin passer à table !

.

oOo

.

Sous la tente, dans l'immense pièce qui servait de salle de réception, une certaine confusion régnait. Les uns semblaient en grandes conversations avec des connaissances qu'ils n'avaient pas revus depuis des décennies et qu'ils étaient bien décidés à ne plus jamais quitter, tandis que d'autres, les sourcils froncés et le regard concentré sur le plan d'orientation de l'entrée, semblaient avoir le plus grand mal à déterminer où se trouvait leur place parmi les îlots de tables qui peuplaient la grande salle.

Drago repéra sa place et constata avec un certain soulagement que les invités qui seraient autour de lui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Rien de pire qu'un ancien ennemi qui se permet des familiarités pour vous couper l'appétit…

Le sorcier rejoignit sa table et prit place à côté de ce que Drago nomma intérieurement de « vieille peau ratatinée ». Vêtue d'un surprenant chemisier à poids multicolores, cette vieille dame, au visage rond et avenant, vitalisé par deux pommettes roses bien rebondies, jetait au sorcier un regard curieux.

- Excusez-moi mon garçon, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Drago resta interdit un instant. Il s'était attendu à ce que les invités qui l'entouraient ne le connaissent pas « personnellement », mais sa réputation le précédait partout où il allait et aucun sorcier ne semblait l'ignorer.

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? demanda lentement Drago.

- Je n'ai pas ce plaisir mais ça ne saurait tarder ! reprit la vieille femme avec entrain.

.

oOo

.

- Amélia ! Vous souhaitez rentrer ?

Mrs Phillips s'était approchée d'Hermione par de petits pas mesurés. Le repas venait de s'achever et quelques invités s'étaient déjà mis à danser.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas Hermione, cela serait très aimable de me raccompagner. Je maîtrise encore très mal cette poudre de chemisette...

- Cheminette, reprit Hermione distraitement en se levant de sa chaise.

- En tout cas Hermione, je tiens, avant de partir, à remercier tes amis de m'avoir invitée. J'ai passé un très bon moment !

- Vraiment ? demanda la sorcière, enchantée de cette nouvelle.

- Mais absolument ! J'ai mangé en très agréable compagnie… dit Mrs Phillips en désignant de la tête Drago Malefoy qui, au fond de la salle, invitait l'une des demoiselles d'honneur à faire quelques pas avec lui sur la piste.

- Voilà un charmant garçon, poursuivit la vieille dame en donnant un léger coup de coude à Hermione accompagné d'une œillade malicieuse, dont je prendrais bien le nom de sa cheminée !

Hermione la regarda avec incrédulité sans comprendre. Puis se dit que cette chère Amélia devait perdre la tête, avant de considérer qu'il était vraiment mal de penser une telle chose et de l'emmener directement faire ses remerciements auprès de Harry et Ginny sans se poser plus de questions.

- Au fait Hermione, dit Mrs Phillips en s'éloignant du couple, j'ai apprécié de voir ce mariage entre tes amis, mais moi, le mariage que veux voir, c'est le tien !

- Oulà ! s'écria George qui avait couru pour les rejoindre et avait, de fait, entendu la fin de la phrase. Notre Hermione, si difficile, se marier ? J'espère que vous avez prévu de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir cela !

- Mais moi aussi mon garçon, répondit-t-elle en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère pouvoir assister à votre centième anniversaire, poursuivit George d'un ton léger.

- Mais pourquoi pas… répondit-elle en jaugeant George d'un œil sérieux. Vous me paraissez être en excellente forme mon garçon.

Sidéré, George partit d'un grand éclat de rire et dut accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre à l'entrée de la maison.

- C'est absolument merveilleux tout ce que l'on peut faire avec la magie ! s'exclama la vieille dame en pénétrant sur le seuil du Terrier. L'intérieur avait été recréé à l'identique de ce que le Terrier avait été avant d'être brulé. Seule la façade extérieure – qui ne laissait nullement supposer une architecture intérieure aussi farfelue qu'incroyablement élevée – avait été reconstruite.

- Avant de partir, laissez-moi offrir une petite douceur… dit George en présentant à Mrs Phillips un bonbon enrobé d'un tissu aux couleurs acidulés.

- Tu ne vas pas lui donner ça George ! intervint Hermione d'un ton sans répliques. C'est un bonbon à hoquets et tu le sais très bien, ne joue pas l'innocent ! ajouta-t-elle alors que George prenait un air surpris.

- Laisse Hermione, interrompit Mrs Phillips en prenant le bonbon au grand étonnement des deux sorciers. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un à qui le donner… On y va ? dit-elle alors en se positionnant dans la cheminée, sous le regard incrédule des deux sorciers.

.

oOo

.

Accoudée confortablement sur le rebord d'une table, Hermione se reposait un peu. Après avoir raccompagné Mme Phillips, la sorcière était retournée au Terrier pour profiter du reste de la fête. Sous la tente, quelques tables avaient été dématérialisées pour laisser place à une large piste de danse. Hermione passa ainsi un formidable après-midi, que ce soit avec Harry, George - qui lui fît enchaîner des rocks endiablés sans se soucier de l'état d'asphyxie quasi-complet dans lequel se trouvait sa cavalière - quelques vieux amis de Poudlard qu'elle avait été heureuse de retrouver comme Olivier Dubois, Seamus, Dean, et surtout Neville qui était venu avec Luna, puis quelques amis d'université d'Harry.

Un verre de limonade bien fraîche entre les mains et une paille entre les dents, Hermione profitait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Ginny et Harry, dans un coin de la piste, exécutaient une danse lente, plutôt intime et se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde ce soir-là. Ginny était resplendissante. Ses cheveux flamboyants retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sur la blancheur cotonneuse de sa robe tandis qu'Harry, malgré un petit air fatigué, semblait le plus heureux des hommes. A quelques pas de là, Ron avait quelques soucis de coordination avec sa partenaire puisqu'on pouvait entendre distinctement ses « oups », « pardon », « encore désolé » depuis la table d'Hermione. Pas très loin, Percy et Pénélope dansaient tous d'eux de manière presque parfaite, avec des gestes bien travaillés même s'ils conservaient entre eux une certaine distance. Et parmi tous les couples qui dansaient, George, la fille de Fleur et Bill dans ses bras, tournoyait et virevoltait en confondant sûrement piste de danse et terrain d'auto-tamponneuses. Mais cela ne semblait visiblement pas déranger la petite Victoire qui riait de joie dans ses bras.

A quelques mètres d'Hermione, une autre personne ne dansait pas. Le seul représentant de la famille Malefoy se tenait près de la gigantesque pile de cadeaux et laissait son regard dériver sur ceux qui étaient ouverts. Par sa forme, l'un d'entre eux retint son attention.

« Pour ma Ginny. Avec toute mon affection. Hermione », lut Drago en contemplant avec perplexité à quoi le mot était rattaché. Trois flacons en verre à l'aspect extrêmement soigné reposaient sur le papier glacé. A l'intérieur, le liquide chatoyant ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du présent : des fioles d'alcool !

- Par les couilles de Merlin, marmonna Drago à qui la surprise faisait visiblement perdre toute notion de politesse, le fou qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour Granger se mettrait à offrir de l'alcool à quelqu'un, je lui aurais dit d'aller faire un tour à St Mangouste…

A ses côtés, une personne ricana à ses mots. Drago se retourna, irrité. Pour découvrir Nott. Théodore Nott, l'ancien serpentard avec lequel il avait bien malgré lui, partagé dortoir et cours pendant des années à Poudlard. Malgré le temps, il n'avait que peu changé. Toujours assez petit, il avait conservé les mêmes cheveux courts jaune paille à l'aspect toujours graisseux, le même regard vitreux, le visage pâteux et enfin la même petite bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et rosés qui étaient en ce moment même retroussées pour laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Alors Nott ? répliqua Drago d'un ton glacial. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amuses tant ?

Les lèvres de l'interpellé s'élargirent davantage avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

- C'est que ce n'est pas de l'alcool.

Drago le regarda sans comprendre. Bien sûr que si, c'était de l'alcool. Même la forme extrêmement étudiée des fioles lui rappelaient celles des flacons d'alcool qu'il faisait en édition limitée à cause de leur prix excessivement coûteux…

- C'est du parfum, poursuivit Nott. Du parfum moldu.

Drago eut du mal à dissimuler son étonnement.

- Dans le monde moldu, poursuivit Nott visiblement heureux de raconter ce qu'il savait et de clouer le bec pour une fois à Malefoy, les parfums sont considérés avec une grande valeur… Rien à voir avec nous. Pour nous, un parfum, ce n'est qu'une odeur d'agrément issue directement d'une fleur et sans grande valeur ajoutée. Chez les moldus, ils font de véritables études autour des parfums, sur la manière de les marier et de les combiner pour produire de véritables œuvres d'art olfactives…

Nott jeta un regard en biais à Drago et devant son air stupéfait, arbora un petit air satisfait. Sans se douter qu'il venait de semer dans l'esprit du sorcier une précieuse idée. Car de son côté, Drago réfléchissait. Il n'avait en effet jamais envisagé les parfums d'une autre manière qu'on lui avait appris depuis tout petit. Mais force était de constater qu'il y avait un produit qui était totalement inexistant chez les sorciers : le parfum de luxe. Et qui d'aspect s'apparentait parfaitement avec les fioles d'alcool qu'il faisait déjà… Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se lancerait pas dedans ? Après tout, même si c'était une conception moldue des choses, cela avait de forte chance de représenter un nombre impressionant de gallions et peut-être même l'ouverture d'un autre coffre chez Gringotts… Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait après tout ?

- Et…, commença Drago bien malgré lui. Il avait horreur de demander quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, surtout s'il s'agissait des moldus. Ces informations sur ces parfums, on peut les trouver où ?

Nott sembla réfléchir un moment avant de dire lentement.

- Il y a peu, voire aucune information sur les travaux moldus dans le monde magique. Le seul endroit que je vois, c'est le département des Mystère où je travaille. Il y a une grande bibliothèque qui contient énormément de recherches et de travaux sur à peu près tout ce qui existe au monde et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas.

- Le département des Mystères ? fît le sorcier avec un froncement de sourcils, visiblement contrarié que sa tentative de se lancer dans quelque chose échoue si rapidement. Mais ça appartient au Ministère, aucun visiteur ne peut y entrer, surtout s'il s'agit de recherches d'ordre privé…

Le regard de Nott prit alors une lueur rusée.

- Pas toujours… dit-il énigmatique. Si tu connais des personnes qui peuvent t'introduire de manière légale contre un petit « encouragement »…

Drago hocha la tête lentement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de cet encouragement… Sa décision était prise. Il allait au moins faire des recherches et voir sur quoi il allait aboutir. De toute manière c'était mieux que de tourner en rond comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Demain après-midi, ça t'irait ? lança Nott.

- Entendu. Je t'attendrai dans l'atrium vers 15 heures.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Drago prit rapidement congé. En s'éloignant, il sortit de sa poche un petit carnet où plus d'une dizaine de noms inconnus étaient marqués. « Pansy va devoir honorer sa dette », pensa le sorcier avec satisfaction. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et en excellente humeur car cette conversation et ce nouveau projet lui avait redonné de l'entrain, qu'il quitta la tente pour transplaner directement au Chaudron Baveur.

De son côté, Théodore Nott le regardait s'éloigner avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir se payer toutes ces choses qui lui faisait envie et que son maigre salaire de jeune fonctionnaire ne lui permettait pas d'acquérir. Et… Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée naissante. Il avait oublié de préciser que dans l'équipe des langues de plombs, une seule personne était présupposée à la bibliothèque. Cette personne avait été choisie en raison de son amour immodéré des livres et devait donc s'occuper de la bonne tenue de la bibliothèque en plus de ses travaux de recherche personnels. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Malefoy allait follement apprécier cette personne… Ça sera en quelque sorte une « surprise de bienvenue »… A cette pensée, Nott se sentit beaucoup mieux car en définitive, il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce play-boy prétentieux.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou ! Ca sera tout pour ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin sur la manière dont ils vont être amenés à se côtoyer ! ;) Et cette chère "mamie Amélia", comment vous la trouvez ? J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée avec elle... ^^<em>**

**_Surtout, si vous avez des suggestions, des idées que vous aimeriez glisser dans les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, je verrai si c'est possible ou pas !_**

**_Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou de l'histoire en général, car malgré un nombre assez appréciable de lectures et de personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leur alertes, au final, j'ai assez peu de « retours » et je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous en pensez. Et je dois avouer que c'est assez… démoralisant =) Donc si vous avez quelques secondes, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (le positif comme le négatif), à communiquer (parce que faire une fanfiction, au-delà d'écrire une histoire, c'est aussi l'envie de partager quelque chose avec les autres) : je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! XD_**


	7. Chapitre VI

**_Bonjour bonjour ! _**

**_Après les vacances d'été, voici un petit chapitre pour entamer l'année d'un bon pied ! Pour cette année, je me suis faites une série de bonnes résolutions, dont celle de poster plus régulièrement. On verra bien si j'y arrive ! =)_**

**_Un chapitre où enfin on entre dans le coeur du sujet et où nos deux tourtereaux (enfin, qui le seront dans un avenir proche...) commencent à se crêper gentiment le chignon. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

_._

_oOo_

_._

Le lendemain dans l'entrée du Ministère, à 15h et quelques minutes plus tard, l'avant dernière cheminée de la longue enfilade s'embrasa soudainement. La silhouette grave et élancée de Drago Malefoy émergea alors des flammes vertes et incandescentes qui léchaient les pourtours en velours noir de sa cape.

Le sorcier épousseta les épaulettes de sa cape d'un geste sec, regarda autour de lui et reconnu Nott qui l'attendait en retrait. Les deux sorciers échangèrent une brève poignée de main avant de se fondre dans la foule qui affluait autour de l'atrium. Des dizaines de gens pressés, au regard déterminé et à l'allure résolue se croisaient et se frôlaient sans se voir.

De l'autre côté de l'atrium, quelques ascenseurs émettaient des « bips » aléatoires. Il s'en échappait de nouveaux flots de personnes ainsi que quelques notes volantes, lesquelles s'envolaient alors dans un bruit de papier froissé. Les deux hommes prirent place dans l'un d'eux et Nott indiqua la destination. L'elfe du Ministère appuya sur le dernier bouton d'une impressionnante colonne d'étages et l'ascenseur se mit alors en mouvement. Toutefois, contrairement aux modèles moldus, les mouvements des ascenseurs du Ministère de la Magie étaient aussi bien verticaux qu'horizontaux, circulaires… C'est donc avec toute la douceur du Magicobus – car l'amélioration des ascenseurs semblait être la dernière priorité du budget continuellement élimé du Ministère – que le l'ascenseur déposa un Drago légèrement nauséeux sur le palier du département des Mystères.

Le couloir était sinistre et peu engageant. Des murs gris en béton encadraient l'étroit passage en damier. Une standardiste que Drago n'avait pas vue interpella le nouveau visiteur. Après avoir noté son nom et consulter son registre, elle pria les deux sorciers de patienter sur les sièges à côté. Sur l'un d'entre eux, Drago remarqua un vieil homme, le dos courbé, le regard morne et fixé sur un point invisible, presque fossilisé sur place à force d'attendre. Drago prit place sur un fauteuil et à peine une minute plus tard, une voix puissante et caverneuse prononça son nom. Le jeune homme se leva et Nott le présenta au responsable du Département des Mystères tandis que le vieil homme, pantois, les regardait s'éloigner d'un regard stupéfait.

.

_oOo_

.

Le regard concentré et les sourcils froncés, Hermione balaya du regard les étiquettes qui étaient apposées sur le rebord de l'étagère avant de ranger à la bonne place le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle saisit un nouveau livre dans la caisse de bois qui traînait à ses pieds et recommença sa tâche. Répétitif et routinier, ce travail en aurait ennuyé plus d'un. Mais pour Hermione, c'était tout le contraire. Travailler au contact des livres, elle en rêvait depuis toute petite. Et il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels livres. La bibliothèque du département des mystères renfermait les écrits les plus insolites, magnifiques ou tordus, dangereux et approfondis du savoir si bien que la bibliothèque et la réserve de Poudlard auraient fait pâle figure à côté.

La sorcière pouvait rencontrer différentes sortes de livres. Les tout nouveaux, pour lesquels le regard de la jeune femme se posait pour la première fois sur ces pages jamais encore exposées à la lueur crue des néons. Mais le mieux, c'était les vieux. Ces livres poussiéreux, sortis pour un bref moment de l'anonymat dans lequel on les avait plongés. Ils semblaient détenir des siècles de sagesse, que l'on pouvait approcher au prix de craquements plaintifs des tranches usées comme si elles étaient rongées d'arthrose, ou encore par le bruissement pénible des pages raidies et jaunies par le temps.

Un bruit inhabituel attira l'attention de la sorcière. La voix puissante et caverneuse du responsable du département des Mystères retentissait de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Hermione suspendit ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Nous allons mettre toutes nos ressources à vos services Monsieur, et avec l'aide précieuse de notre collaboratrice, vos recherches ne pourront qu'aboutir. Miss ? interrogea-t-il en élevant la voix.

A deux rangées de bibliothèque de là, Hermione ne perdit pas un mot de ce que venait de dire son supérieur et ne put s'empêcher de rougir du compliment. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle parcouru les derniers mètres de bibliothèque qui la cachait de ses visiteurs.

Au moment où elle contourna la dernière rangée, et une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans l'allée où se trouvaient les deux sorciers, Hermione se figea. Immobile, les bras ballants, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été saisie par un électrochoc. Sentiment qui ne lui était pas propre puisque sur le visage de Drago, la même expression de stupeur, d'incompréhension et de dégoût déformaient ses traits.

- Ah vous voilà Miss ! Mr Malefoy, continua le responsable du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, permettez-moi de vous présenter la personne qui vous assistera dans vos recherches, Miss Granger. Miss Granger est la responsable de cette bibliothèque et de toutes les recherches qui utilisent ces ressources, aussi j'ai toute confiance en elle pour son aide et pour sa discrétion.

Il marqua un temps comme pour observer d'un œil ravi ses deux interlocuteurs - lesquels n'avaient curieusement pas l'air aussi réjoui - avant de reprendre.

- Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai une réunion qui a déjà démarrée. Au plaisir de vous revoir Mr Malefoy, acheva-t-il en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

Lorsque les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main, le cliquetis métallique et dur de plusieurs gallions qui s'entrechoquaient se fît entendre, malgré l'attention du responsable de se racler la gorge à ce moment précis.

Comprenant que la présence de Malefoy, en plus d'être parfaitement insupportable, était moins due à l'intérêt général de ses recherches qu'à des fins personnelles et à un graissage de pâte généreux, la colère d'Hermione décupla.

Le responsable du département des Mystères tourna les talons et lorsque Drago se tourna vers la sorcière, un regard irrité et deux sourcils froncés le dévisageaient avec sévérité. C'était comme si le regard de Dumbledore, intelligent et honnête, interrogeait sa conscience. Et il fallait avouer que cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Mais s'il y avait une chose que Drago avait apprécié chez Dumbledore, une seule chose, c'est que ce vieux fou ne se permettait de juger ni de toiser qui que ce soit. Et ça, ça faisait un bien fou. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas de Miss Parfaite qui ne se gênait visiblement pas. Elle devrait penser à se regarder devant une glace et à s'arranger avant de juger les autres, songea-t-il avec humeur, tandis que la sorcière lui montrait une table de travail en prononçant des mots dont Drago ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Sauf jusqu'au moment où elle parut vraiment énervée.

- Tu disais ? lança Drago en s'installant nonchalamment à sa table de travail.

Là, Hermione fut eu vraiment du mal à se contenir.

- Sur quoi portent tes recherches ? Essaya-t-elle de reprendre avec calme, même si sa colère modulait étrangement sa voix.

- Tu devrais prendre des cours de théâtre, maîtriser tes émotions c'est pas ton fort, lâcha-t-il d'un ton détaché en sortant ses affaires de sa sacoche. Il se tourna enfin vers elle et rajouta : « rapporte tout ce que tu trouves sur les parfums et plus généralement sur les fleurs ».

Chez Hermione, la colère céda instantanément la place à l'incrédulité. Malefoy ? S'intéresser aux fleurs ? Aurait-il changé ?

- Avant que tu partes, ajouta Drago, il m'a semblé comprendre que le vouvoiement était ici en option… Je prends l'option, acheva-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

De toute évidence, non. Malefoy est et restera un petit con prétentieux.

.

_oOo_

_._

C'est donc avec une certaine humeur que la sorcière s'éloigna au travers des rayonnages. Drago en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il fallait bien avouer que c'était impressionnant. Chaque paroi de la bibliothèque était recouverte de bouquins, lesquels s'élevaient jusqu'à un plafond vertigineusement haut, tant et si bien que pour y parvenir des escaliers en colimaçon avaient été installés et de vieilles échelles en bois peuplaient les étages. Drago en eu le tournis. Une seule personne pour s'occuper de tout ça ? Ok, c'était Granger et pour ce rat de bibliothèque, un endroit comme ça devait ressembler au paradis. Mais quand même… Bah, de toute manière cette fille avait toujours eut un grain et un amour immodéré pour tous les trucs tordus… Y avait qu'à voir son affreux chat qu'elle traînait à Poudlard… D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que lui qui était affreux, songea-t-il en voyant revenir la jeune femme, un amoncèlement de livres entre les bras. Non mais rien que la jupe, pensa-t-il en avisant la jupe en coton gris qui arrivait aux genoux de la sorcière. N'en a-t-elle pas trouvé d'encore plus longue ? se dit-il alors que le coin de ses lèvres s'étirait en une moue moqueuse.

- Quelque chose te fait rire Malefoy ? lança sèchement Hermione.

- Tsss tsss tsss, répondit le jeune homme de sa voix traînante, je croyais vous avoir précisé Miss que je souhaitais être traiter avec le même respect que n'importe quel visiteur ici. Il saisit le premier livre de la pile et ajouta :

- Il serait dommage que ce manque notable de civilité, lequel d'ailleurs ne m'étonne guère de vous, ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de votre supérieur. Ce serait très fâcheux… fît il alors qu'un sourire machiavélique illuminait son visage.

Hermione, le visage fermé, considéra quelques instants son interlocuteur avec un regard étonnement froid. Avant de tourner les talons devant un Drago passablement déçut du manque d'effet de ses paroles sur la sorcière. De dépit, il saisit ses lunettes et se plongea dans l'étude du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

De retour avec une nouvelle colonne d'ouvrages entre les bras, Hermione s'immobilisa un instant au détour d'une allée. Sur l'un des nombreux pupitres surmontés de vieilles lampes d'étude vertes qui baignaient la bibliothèque d'une douce ambiance feutrée et studieuse, Malefoy demeurait concentré sur son ouvrage. De fines lunettes argentées sur son nez, le sorcier avait sorti un carnet sur lequel il commençait à prendre des notes. Il fallait avouer que c'était une vision assez déconcertante… A Poudlard, Hermione n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu vraiment appliqué sur quelque chose, hormis peut-être en potion… Piquée par la curiosité, Hermione s'approcha et déposa la pile de livres sur le pupitre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au carnet. Une écriture soignée et élégante avait tracé quelques mots. Cela l'a surpris de nouveau. Depuis quand Malefoy avait une écriture aussi belle ? A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à cela quand elle était à Poudlard mais elle était convaincue qu'il était plutôt du style patte de mouche.

- Quelque chose Granger ?

Drago avait relevé la tête et la dévisageait d'un regard mauvais. Hermione déglutit difficilement.

- Tout est sur ce bureau. Maintenant si j'avais plus de précisions quant au sujet de ses recherches, je pourrai affiner davantage les documents…

- Merci bien, mais mes recherches ne te concernent ni de près ni de loin, lança-il avec rudesse. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais fini, fît-il avec un vague geste de la main, le regard de nouveau plongé sur son ouvrage.

Le regard de la sorcière resta fixé sur la nuque du beau blond qu'elle aurait à ce moment-ci bien volontiers étranglé. Non mais franchement, il était devenu encore pire qu'avant - si cela était toutefois possible, mais la preuve en était que oui. Excédée, elle tourna les talons et décida de canaliser cette énergie négative sur les caisses débordantes de livres qui lui restaient à ranger.

.

_oOo_

.

_(Quelques heures plus tard…)_

- La bibliothèque va fermer.

Drago jeta un regard irrité à la sorcière avant de vérifier l'heure à sa montre. 17h10.

- J'oubliais que les employés du département des Mystères étaient finalement des employés du Ministère et donc des fonctionnaires à la petite semaine…, persiffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. A quelle heure ouvre-t-elle demain, 10h ? railla-t-il.

- 14h00, lança la jeune femme avec calme et aplomb, même son visage fermé et son visage crispé laissé deviner tout le contraire.

- Pas même le matin ? demanda Drago étonné. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis seule ici à m'occuper de la bibliothèque, dit-elle en rassemblant les livres qui s'étalaient sur le pupitre, et que par ailleurs j'ai des recherches à mener que je fais le matin.

- Ah… Et sur quoi ?

- Sur rien qui ne te concerne, lança Hermione avant de tourner des talons, les bras chargés d'ouvrages.

Toujours assis à son pupitre, Drago regardait la sorcière s'éloigner, tandis que ses derniers mots prononcés – qui avaient un léger goût de déjà vu – lui restaient au travers de la george.

_oOo_


	8. Chapitre VII

**_Un nouveau chapitre pour chasser la déprime de la rentrée =D_**

**_Je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année à tous !_**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_WildRose_**

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<em>_:_

_**Stiitch** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que t'aimes bien, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Je ne suis pas très fière de moi pour la fin que j'ai peur d'avoir faite un peu rapidement pour publier pour tôt, mais bon. On verra bien ! =) A bientôt et bonne année !_

_**Harry Potter Fan** : Ah ben c'est pour maintenant… Je voulais publier pour les festivités de Noël, mais comme mes cadeaux ont été du contre-la-montre, la fic a dû attendre un peu ^^ A bientôt et bonne année !_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vidée. Nerveusement épuisée. C'était ce qu'Hermione ressentait tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers les cheminées du hall d'entrée du Ministère. Elle avait terriblement envie de rentrer chez elle. Prendre une douche bien chaude et relaxante avant de se lover sous une couette douillette, Pattenrond pas loin…

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ressentait le besoin irrésistible de raconter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé à quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours besoin de parler à quelqu'un quand ça n'allait pas et Harry et Ginny étaient d'habitude toujours là pour ça.

Quelle ironie. Pourquoi quelque chose comme ça devait-il arriver au moment précis où ses deux amis étaient partis en lune de miel, dieu sait où ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle irait embêter George… La boutique devait être encore ouverte à cette heure-ci et elle lui ferait un peu de compagnie.

Décidée, elle jeta un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre vide et prononça d'une voie distincte «Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! ».

.

oOo

.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione atterrit dans la cheminée de l'arrière-boutique du magasin. Autour d'elle, un nuage de cendre s'épaississait tandis que s'époumonant, la sorcière essayait de se frayer tant bien que mal un chemin dans le labyrinthe de cartons qui s'élevait autour d'elle.

- George, j'espère pour toi que ta mère n'a jamais mis les pieds dans ton arrière-boutique. Elle a plus que besoin d'être rangée !

- Hermione ! s'exclama George tout sourire. Non, elle n'y a jamais mis un orteil et je compte bien qu'elle n'en mettra jamais un. Sinon adieu l'harmonie tranquille qui règne dans ce lieu.

- Ah, parce que tu trouves que ce véritable débarras, c'est harmonieux ? interrogea la sorcière, incrédule.

- Dans la vie, tout est relatif Hermy, lui répondit George avec un sourire énigmatique.

Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione sentit une main s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chevelure et la secouer vigoureusement.

- Ça par exemple, c'est harmonieux, s'esclaffa George en contemplant les cheveux de la sorcière, qui ne formait plus, à ce moment-ci, qu'un magnifique pétard.

- Oh, toi tu… commença Hermione d'une voix contenue tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de reformer quelque chose de correct avec le plat de ses mains.

- Taratata… Pas de ça, tu m'adores et tu le sais, coupa George en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux. Dis-moi plutôt quel bon vent t'amène, poursuivit-il en se replongeant son attention sur la petite marmite qui mijotait sur le comptoir.

- Oh, bah, euh… Rien.

- Hermione, c'est aussi gros que quand Fred essayait de persuader Maman que toute la pile du magazine «Des dessous pas si sorciers » était à Percy...

Le regard lointain, un sourire heureux venait étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait le souvenir.

- Dommage que Maman nous l'ait interdit… Enfin bref.

Son regard lucide et amusé se posa sur Hermione.

- Alors, tu venais pour quoi ? Tu n'oses pas me dire que tu veux acheter la panoplie de jouets osés du fond du magasin, hein ?

- Hein ?! Mais non mais p… pas du tout, bredouilla Hermione scandalisée.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… calma George en riant. Tu prends tout trop au sérieux Hermione… Relax… Alors, quoi de croustillant ? dit-il en calant sa tête entre ses mains, prêt à l'écouter.

- Euh…

A ce moment-ci Hermione se demanda franchement pourquoi elle était venue s'adresser à George. Elle aimait bien rester avec lui, mais jamais il n'avait était le confident de tous ces petits problèmes et d'un coup, la montagne qu'elle s'était faite de l'événement de l'après-midi lui paraissait bien ridicule.

- Oh, rien de bien important, éluda-t-elle. Tu travailles sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la marmite.

George la regarda fixement.

- Franchement, j'ai déjà entendu des versions plus convaincantes… Je te le dis si tu me dis ce que voulais me raconter en venant ici.

La sorcière soupira.

- Très bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, mon patron m'a collé Drago Malefoy au travail. Cet imbécile que je n'ai pas vu depuis des siècles, je vais devoir l'assister dans toutes ses recherches pendant des semaines ! Aujourd'hui c'était ma première journée et cet abruti a déjà réussi à pourrir mon après-midi ! lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la voix de la sorcière s'était progressivement élevée et faite plus aiguë, tandis que ses joues avaient prises une couleur rosée soutenue.

George la fixa d'un regard incrédule. Avant qu'un immense sourire vienne se nicher sur ses lèvres.

- Euh… George, t'as pas l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris ce que je venais de dire…

- Alors, ça « Bosphore » ici ? demanda Percy qui les avait rejoints.

Riant sous cape de sa blagounette qu'il était le seul à trouver drôle, il pencha son nez sur la marmite avant de se redresser et d'ajouter une feuille de houx d'un geste consciencieux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il face au silence qui régnait.

- Hermione a un amoureux, lança George d'une voix lointaine, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Hermione et Percy.

.

oOo

.

Ne plus jamais confier quelque chose à George.

C'était la résolution que prenait Hermione tandis que le carillon du magasin – un gazouillement charmant et fantaisiste d'oisillons - se transformait en un égosillement strident sous la force avec laquelle la porte se refermait derrière elle.

Non mais il n'y avait pas idées de sortir des trucs pareils… Mais le pire, ça avait été Percy.

Sentant la nécessité de faire partager sa sagesse à cet instant précis, Percy s'était drapé de son rôle d'aîné avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de se lancer dans un discours. Le but étant de mettre en garde la jeune femme contre les déceptions amoureuses, lui recommander la plus grande vigilance et lui conseiller de s'assurer au préalable que ce garçon était bien comme il faut : gentil, poli, courageux et surtout honnête. Un panel de qualités qui auraient pu correspondre à n'importe qui, sauf à Malefoy.

Mais cela, Percy l'ignorait. Parti dans son élan, ses monologues étaient souvent aussi longs qu'ennuyeux et il avait était impossible à Hermione de l'interrompre pour lui dire que son stupide frère parlait en réalité de Malefoy. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione cru voir Mme Weasley sous les boucles rousses de Percy. Elle eut soudain très chaud et se sentit étouffée dans ses vêtements qui paraissaient d'un coup trop collants. Elle saisit son sac sur le comptoir d'un geste fébrile et se dirigea vers la sortie non sans avoir jeter à Gorge un regard assassin.

- Ben quoi ? demanda un Percy stupéfait tandis que les yeux accusateurs de George continuaient de le fixer. Je n'ai fait que lui prodiguer de bons conseils...

- Non Perce, tu lui as plutôt balancé des fadaises que même Mc Go n'aurait jamais sorties. Enfin bon, c'était plutôt marrant. Notre Hermione amoureuse… continua-t-il d'un air rêveur.

- Mais à quoi tu vois qu'elle l'est ? Cela ne transparaît pas pourtant …

- Mon pauvre Perce, dit George en contemplant son frère d'un air désolé, tu es brillant sur bien des points mais archinul pour des trucs aussi importants que ça. Mais ça se voit tout de suite ! Tu as vu comme elle était énervée ?

- Oui mais elle l'est tout le temps quand tu fais des bêtises…

- Erreur. Agacée oui, mais pas énervée comme ça… Et quand te souviens-tu l'avoir vu aussi énervée ?

Un blanc lui servit de réponse.

- Au Terrier et dans la salle commune, dit lentement Percy après avoir cherché un moment dans ses souvenirs. Avec Ron, elle criait tellement fort qu'il mettait impossible de révisait mes ASPICS correctement.

- Exact ! Avec notre Hermione, continua le sorcier en regardant la porte du magasin d'un air attendri, l'énervement force maximum, c'est un signe qui n'trompe pas…

Percy fit une moue dubitative.

- Mais avec Ron, c'est toujours pareil, il l'énerve toujours…

- Pff… Cet idiot ne l'énerve plus depuis un bail… Il ne sait plus que la blesser…

Percy jeta un regard perdu au chaudron. Décidément, toutes ces histoires compliquées, ça le dépassait.

.

oOo

.

La matinée du lendemain passa rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui quitta à regret la salle du temps et les milliers de petits cliquetis qu'émettaient les horloges pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Tandis qu'elle déambulait dans ses couloirs bleutés, elle sentit peu à peu une boule de stress se nicher entre ses côtes. Allons, c'est absurde, se dit-elle. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de Poudlard et pourtant, savoir qu'elle allait devoir faire face à Malefoy générait encore et toujours le même stress.

Une fois que tout fut correctement en place, elle se rendit à l'accueil où Malefoy l'attendait sûrement. Elle ne se trompait pas car celui-ci, penché sur le bureau de la standardiste, semblait en grande conversation avec cette dernière. La standardiste, une jeune femme qui remplaçait temporairement une de ses collègues partie en congé maternité, paraissait boire ses paroles, le regard perdu dans le gris métallique et électrique des yeux du sorcier.

Hermione ne fut pas vraiment surprise. Malefoy avait toujours eu une réputation de coureur invétéré et il semblait seulement que cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Là où Hermione vu réellement rouge, c'est lorsqu'elle consulta le registre et constata que le vieillard qui était assis, seul dans un coin de la salle, attendait depuis plusieurs jours une autorisation pour accéder aux ressources de la bibliothèque.

- Alicia, dit Hermione d'un ton sec, pourquoi cet homme attend-il ici depuis plusieurs jours ? Vous avez pourtant un moyen de me contacter, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas utilisé ?

- Oh mais on m'a dit que pour toute demande d'autorisation, je devais m'adresser directement au chef de service et comme il n'est pas souvent disponible…, fît la standardiste avec une innocence dans la voix qui sonnait terriblement faux.

- Et bien lorsque ses demandes d'autorisation concernent la bibliothèque, ceci est de mon ressort et uniquement de mon responsabilité. Donc je vous demanderai de faire appel à moi à l'avenir aussitôt qu'un visiteur se présente, dit-elle en appuyant lourdement sur le mot « aussitôt ». Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix exigeante et froide.

La standardiste lui lança un regard mauvais avant de marmonner un « oui » et de retourner à ses dossiers. Sur ce, Hermione pria le vieux sorcier de la suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, tandis que Malefoy derrière eux, les suivait en se disant que parfois, Granger avait un petit air de Rogue… Ce même ton intransigeant et sans appel... Il en allait faire la remarque lorsqu'après réflexion il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée s'il voulait poursuivre ses recherches tranquillement…

.

oOo

.

De son côté, Hermione prit le parti que moins elle aurait à rester avec Malefoy, mieux elle se porterait. Elle lui apporta ainsi les livres qu'il lui avait demandés la veille et s'éloigna sans un mot vers le vieux sorcier pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Malefoy passa ainsi plusieurs après-midi ainsi. Il appréciait le calme de cette bibliothèque et surtout, que cette foutue Granger lui fichait la paix. Toutefois, plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus il constatait que le domaine des fleurs, leurs arômes et leurs propriétés était un domaine réellement exploitable, mais dépassait largement son domaine de compétence. Peu à peu, il commençait à comprendre que ce qu'il essayait d'assimiler en quelques notes, il aurait fallu les vies de plusieurs spécialistes réunis et commençait à devenir pessimiste quant à l'issu de son projet.

Le front plissé et les lèvres pincées, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer malgré la voix énervante de Granger qui chuchotait sans discontinuer. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter avec ce vieillard ? Fallait voir avec quelle énergie elle remuait tous ces livres… Elle ne se rendait pas compte du boucan qu'elle faisait ? Visiblement pas.

Il reporta son attention à son livre tout en se demandant franchement pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas accepté l'aide de Granger quand elle lui avait proposée. C'est vrai après tout, cette fille était affreusement chiante, une née-moldue, mais il n'empêche qu'elle était la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Il était sûr qu'un problème comme le sien aurait été une partie d'enfant pour elle, quand il voyait avec qu'elle facilité elle menait les recherches du vieux fou sur l'expansion du Cosmos... Dommage, se dit-il en reprenant sa plume avec amertume, elle aurait pu lui être utile.

- Voulez-vous également un thé noir ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait.

- Ca ne serait pas de refus… répondit aimablement le vieux sorcier en relevant ses yeux verts de son grimoire.

La sorcière s'éloigna vers le petit meuble où elle rangeait thés, cafés et petits gâteaux pour son usage personnel.

- J'en prendrai bien un aussi Granger … fît Drago de sa voix traînante lorsque la sorcière passa près de lui.

- Ces thés sont à moi Malefoy, répondit vivement Hermione, et j'en fais profiter qui je veux, aussi t'es prié de ne pas me prendre pour ta secrétaire. Maintenant si tu en veux un, tu as toujours les distributeurs du hall du Ministère, dit-elle en amorçant un geste pour s'éloigner.

- Oh mais il n'y a pas que des désavantages à être ma secrétaire… prononça Drago tout en se tournant vers elle et en écartant ostensiblement les jambes.

Une lueur amusée flottait dans son regard. Elle s'intensifia lorsque, malgré l'effort que faisait la sorcière pour ne rien laisser paraître, ses joues devinrent écarlates. Enervée par ce comportement puéril qui la rendait de surcroît extrêmement inconfortable, la sorcière finit par dire d'une voie dure et énervée :

- Malefoy, le jour où je serais ta secrétaire et devais t'apporter un thé, tu peux être sûr que je l'empoisonnerais.

- Granger, si un jour tu devais être ma secrétaire, répondit à son tour le sorcier d'une voix sibérique, tu peux être sûre que je le boirais.

Sans plus lui accorder un regard, il sortit de sa besace un portefeuille en peau de dragon rutilante et se dirigea vers la sortie en laissant plantée là une Hermione qui restait sans mots.

.

oOo

.

- Intéressant ?

Hermione releva la tête de son grimoire. Malefoy était posté devant elle, ses yeux métalliques la dévisageant d'une étrange lueur.

- Mais encore ? interrogea-t-il avec une moue ironique, mais sans animosité.

Etonnée du manque suspect d'agressivité dans la voix du blondinet, la sorcière releva la couverture du grimoire avec méfiance.

- « La condition des elfes de maisons, d'hier à nos jours », lu le sorcier à haute voix. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, poursuivit-il d'une voix lasse, leur simple évocation provoque l'ennui… (*)

Hermione releva alors le menton et le considéra avec tout le mépris qu'il lui était possible d'exprimer avec un simple regard.

- C'est bon, inutile de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes. Je te signale que derrière tes airs de miss parfaite au grand cœur, tu ne fais rien de plus que moi pour une cause que soi-disant tu défends.

- Malefoy, tu es le plus…

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Granger, désolé de te l'apprendre, trancha-t-il en ajustant sa cape sur ses épaules. De toute manière je ne suis pas là pour me disputer, bien que j'adore nos petits échanges amicaux, poursuivit-il avec légèreté, mais pour te signaler que j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes recherches.

- Arrêter ? répéta la sorcière perplexe.

- Oui Granger, « arrêter ». Bien que je doute que répéter trois fois le même mot soit bien utile pour en saisir le sens.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et se leva.

- Bien, il y a quelques papiers à signer à l'entrée du département, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la grande porte bleutée.

La sorcière marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé. En quelques enjambées, Drago l'avait rejoint et la dévisageait du coin de l'œil d'un regard amusé alors que le visage d'Hermione demeurait impassible.

- Ne cache surtout pas ta joie Granger...

Il n'aurait pas pu jurer l'avoir vu, mais il lui sembla qu'une esquisse de sourire vînt étirer les lèvres de la sorcière l'espace d'un bref instant.

.

oOo

.

Parvenue au bureau de la secrétaire du département, Hermione fut stupéfaite de n'y trouver personne.

- Mais où a-t-elle pu bien aller ? marmonna-elle en contournant le bureau pour chercher le registre de présence et d'accès des visiteurs.

- Moi je n'en sais rien, prononça la voix chevrotante mais claire de Mme Philips, mais l'espèce de malotru qui l'a emportée dans l'ascenseur en lui faisant toutes sortes de choses inconvenantes, sûrement, dit-elle avec un regard entendu. Cela va faire une heure que je t'attends Hermione. Tu sais que je déteste prendre ces cheminées toute seule... Mais ma chérie, que fais-tu ?

- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama la sorcière en sortant un épais grimoire qu'elle laissa retomber lourdement sur la table. Elle souffla fortement pour repousser quelques mèches qui retombaient sur le devant de son visage avant d'ouvrir le registre et d'y chercher les pages les plus récentes.

- C'est ici, prononça-t-elle en direction Drago en posant son doigt sur l'endroit à signer.

C'est alors qu'émergea de l'ombre le sorcier qui jusque-là était resté discret.

- Oh, murmura la vieille femme en le reconnaissant. Mais c'est ce beau jeune homme…

Elle s'approcha alors, un sourire coquet aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir mon garçon ! Me reconnaissez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Mais assurément Amélia, susurra Drago en lui retournant la main et en lui la baisant. Comment vous oublier ? ajouta-t-il avec un discret clin d'œil.

- Eh bien Hermione, remarqua Mme Philips, les pommettes rougissantes et comme ragaillardie, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais d'aussi agréables visites…

- Malefoy est venu ici pour faire des recherches qui n'ont pas abouties, précisa la sorcière d'une voix sèche. Et c'est pourquoi il les arrête et ne reviendra plus, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant le registre du bout du doigt.

- Mais sur quoi portaient vos recherches ? demanda Mme Philips avec intérêt.

- Oh, une très belle idée qui reste malheureusement inexploitable, soupira Drago en sortant de l'intérieur de sa cape un lourd stylo argenté. Sur le pouvoir des fleurs, ajouta-t-il en s'abaissant vers le registre.

Avant de se redresser brusquement, comme piqué par un scroutt à pétard.

Car vouloir pénétrer imperceptiblement dans l'esprit d'une personne comporte parfois des risques. C'est ce qu'apprit Drago en cet instant. Comme avait pu lui apprendre Rogue il a quelques années, il était possible de pénétrer quelques secondes dans l'esprit d'une personne afin d'avoir une brève image de ce qu'elle pensait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pratique salutaire qu'avait conservée précieusement le jeune homme et à laquelle il se livrait de temps à autre. Et devant le visage étonné de cette vieille Amélia, le sorcier n'avait pu résister.

L'image d'un Drago ayant perdu son délicat teint blanchâtre, son air distingué et hautain, s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du sorcier tandis que l'imbécile qui lui ressemblait se balançait d'un air béat entre deux vahinés, un collier de fleurs autour du coup et un chapeau de paille sur lequel était inscrit en lettres multicolores « Flower Power » trônant sur sa tête.

- Mmm… commença Drago d'une voix blanche - toujours traumatisé par ce qu'il voyait, puis-je vous demander ce que cela vous évoque ?

- Oh, rien de bien sérieux, des folies de jeunesse mon garçon ! répondit la vieille femme avec entrain. Mais pourquoi étudier les fleurs ?

- Afin de lancer une ligne de parfum, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser la vision où les deux vahinés ressemblaient fortement à Mme Philips. Des parfums qui associent des arômes recherchés avec des propriétés magiques développées. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment réalisable…

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Amélia d'une voix forte et assurée.

A ce moment-là, Drago et Hermione tournèrent leur tête à l'unisson vers la vieille femme.

- Je suis botaniste mon garçon, poursuivit-elle avec un peu de malice dans le regard. Les propriétés des fleurs et la manière de distiller leurs essences n'ont plus de secrets pour moi… Pour les senteurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pensif, je ne suis pas experte. Mais mon défunt mari avait un ami qui est nez ! Je pense savoir où dénicher ce vieux Claudius… Vous voyez mon garçon, tout n'est pas perdu, acheva-t-elle en posant avec bienveillance sa main sur l'avant-bras du sorcier, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione.

De son côté, Drago restait sans voix. Cette vieille femme un peu timbrée, qu'il connaissait à peine, lui proposait son aide comme si cela était tout naturel… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- Ce qui m'étonne, ajouta Mme Philips, c'est que tu n'aies pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt Hermione… Toi qui es si vive d'esprit…

- Mais c'est parce que je ne pensais pas que Malefoy aurait le toupet d'accept…

- Le plaisir d'accepter, coupa le jeune homme d'un ton sec. Quand commençons-nous ? dit-il décidé.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Demain après-midi ? proposa Drago.

- Parfait ! Hermione, ne rayes pas ce jeune homme de tes registres, je te prie, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Nous viendrons ici de temps à autre si ma mémoire me fait défaut comme c'est si souvent le cas… Ah et il ne faudra pas oublier de lui donner l'adresse de notre cheminée avant de partir. Il viendra par la poudre de chemisette, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je vais m'acheter un petit quelque chose en bas. Je t'attends dans le hall… A demain Drago ! fît-elle tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'ascenseur et réajustait son chapeau.

Les portes écarlates de la cabine se refermèrent sur la vieille dame dans un claquement métallique sonore.

- « Notre cheminée » ? répéta Drago en se tournant vers la sorcière, un sourcil relevé et un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Décidément, Merlin faisait bien les choses.

.

oOo

.

* * *

><p><em>(*) : Cette réplique n'est pas de moi mais comme je l'aime beaucoup, et que je trouvais qu'elle collait tellement bien à Drago qu'il était vraiment trop dommage de faire sans, j'ai préféré la mettre quand même tout en ayant la franchise de préciser la source. Vous pouvez donc la retrouver dans le film <span>Ridicule<span>, que je vous recommande d'ailleurs vivement ! =)_


	9. Chapitre VIII

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Si vous êtes sur cette page et que vous lisez ces mots, j'aimerais vous dire « merci ». Cela doit faire une éternité que je n'ai pas publié à cause d'un rythme de vie chargé et le simple fait que vous vous souveniez de cette histoire me fait vraiment plaisir._**

**_Merci sincèrement aux personnes qui ont pu laisser une review, courte ou longue, elle fait toujours plaisir et surtout elle motive !_**

**_Je ne blablate pas plus et ne vous fais plus attendre, voici ci-dessous le chapitre suivant !_**

**_En vous souhaitant bonne lecture._**

**_RosaWilde_**

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes :<em>

**Mathilde** : _Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Ange** : _Mille merci ;-)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nn...»

Le jour où il avait emménagé dans son appartement, Drago avait insisté pour faire installer une sonnette. L'idée que tout un chacun puisse atterrir chez lui quand bon lui semblait lui était inconcevable. Aussi, la cheminée ne desservait qu'un petit vestibule, relié à l'appartement par une double porte en bois vernie, scellée magiquement.

Drago s'était toujours félicité de cette idée. Car un petit miroir argenté, à l'aspect innocent - mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences quand on pénètre dans un univers malfoyen – était posé sur le rebord en marbre de la cheminée. Il permettait à Drago de pouvoir connaître, par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir jumeau qu'il conservait sur son bureau, l'identité de ses visiteurs. En fonction de celle-ci, il avait le choix de les accueillir, ou bien de confier à l'elfe de maison le soin d'informer que le maître était sorti.

Le sorcier trouvait donc que c'était une brillante idée. Normal, elle était issue de son cerveau fécond.

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn nn...»

Mais à 03h45 du matin, ses considérations sur sa si prodigieuse idée en étaient légèrement altérées. La sonnette retentissait dans tout l'appartement dans un sifflement strident et continu.

- 'Tain de sonnerie de..., grommela le sorcier d'une voix rauque tandis que sa main tâtonnait sous l'oreiller.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'extrémité polie de sa baguette.

« Lumos ! »

Un faisceau de lumière crue et aveuglante se déversa alors dans la pièce. Le sorcier plissa les yeux, repoussa les draps et s'extirpa de son lit, non sans amertume. Il s'avança vers le bureau et referma ses doigts sur la surface glacée du miroir. A ce contact, ce dernier se troubla, comme si des petites vaguelettes venaient d'émerger sur la surface avant de dévoiler l'intérieur du vestibule.

La silhouette de Pansy se dessina alors avec netteté : affaissée sur elle-même, la sorcière gardait le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette tandis que son visage disparaissait sous ses cheveux épars.

- Et merde… marmonna le sorcier avant de sortir précipitamment de sa chambre.

Lorsque le grincement de la vieille porte du vestibule se fît entendre, la sorcière releva péniblement le visage vers celui de Drago. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle avait pleuré. Sous ses yeux rougis par les larmes, de fins sillons noirs s'écoulaient lentement.

- T'as une sale tronche… commenta Drago, adossé sur le chambranle de la porte.

- J'allais te retourner le compliment, fît rudement Pansy en bousculant le sorcier de l'épaule pour entrer.

Le jeune homme soupira, scella la porte et suivit la jeune femme qui se dirigeait sans explication vers sa cuisine.

- Laisse-moi deviner, fît il en saisissant un tabouret, une petite brunette avec une sublime peau cuivrée ?

Pansy détourna le regard du placard à chips sans comprendre.

- Blaise traîne avec elle depuis trois semaines, on les voit partout ensemble. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que ça dure aussi longtemps…

- Et bien soit tranquille, asséna la sorcière en reportant son attention sur les différentes saveurs de chips qui s'offraient à elle, il reste égal à lui-même. Elle était rousse.

Drago se pinça les lèvres devant la scène se déroulait devant lui. Pansy, que Drago connaissait presque continuellement affamée depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, se nourrissant exclusivement de soupes hyper protéinées sans matières grasses et quelques fruits, était en train d'ouvrir plusieurs sacs de chips aux goûts différents et d'y puiser allégrement dans chacun d'entre eux.

- En pfflus, elle n'affait vffraiment aucune claffe… ajouta la sorcière la bouche pleine avant d'aviser un petit paquet sur sa gauche.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une chips orangée au paprika. Sur sa surface, deux yeux et une bouche dessinés avec de la poudre de piment lançaient à la jeune femme un clin d'œil aguicheur. Un peu comme ceux que Blaise aimait lui lancer, avant.

Le regard de Pansy se voila de tristesse.

- Pansy ce n'est quand même pas nouveau… Ca fait des années que je te dis que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fous avec Blaise, et il n'y a que maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Pourquoi ?

La sorcière releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix lente, lorsque je les ai vus tous les deux, j'ai eu l'impression de me voir avec lui, au début, lorsqu'on se découvrait et que tout était parfait. C'était très beau à voir… Et là je me suis dit que j'aurais tout donné pour vivre ça à nouveau.

De petites larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Drago fixait son amie d'un regard intense sans oser l'interrompre.

- Mais ce que j'ai réalisé en les observant mieux, reprit-t-elle en contemplant le carrelage, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement ensemble. Il n'y avait… aucune vraie complicité, aucun geste attentionné et doux purement gratuit. Ca restait… une relation de surface. Comme il en avait été de même pour moi au début. Alors que je sais pas moi, ajouta-t-elle avec violence tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient complétement, mais quand on aime quelqu'un, quand on l'aime réellement, c'est autre chose qui se crée, l'autre est comme une drogue, on se sent mal quand on s'éloigne et on respire lorsqu'on le retrouve… Et le temps n'a rien à voir avec l'altération des sentiments, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Le laisser fréquenter n'importe qui dans l'espoir que ça ramènerait de l'espace et du souffle à notre relation était stupide. Blaise et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble. Nous étions « côte à côte », mais pas « ensemble », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Et je crois que je me suis jamais autant déçue, souffla-t-elle avec dégoût avant de se saisir la tête dans ses mains.

Drago s'approcha de ce petit corps replié sur lui-même et saisit ses frêles épaules. Il fut surpris à ce contact, il avait toujours tendance à considérer Pansy comme quelqu'un d'encore plus dure et rude qu'un garçon et ce contact le ramena à la réalité : au fond d'elle-même, la sorcière était le contraire de ce qu'elle dégageait.

- Pansy… souffla Drago en resserrant davantage son emprise sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Tout son petit corps se tordait en secousses de plus en plus violentes tandis que son visage, crispé par la douleur, demeurait blotti contre le torse du sorcier. Aucun des deux n'émettait le moindre son.

- Aller Pans', lâche toi, dit Drago en s'apercevant des pleurs refoulés chez son amie. De toute façon je n'aime plus cette chemise, ajouta-t-il en désignant son pyjama du regard.

La sorcière esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- T'es con, lança-t-elle avant de resserrer son étreinte autour du cou de son ami.

Pansy se laissa alors complétement aller au raz de marée qui la submergeait. Drago n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, au beau milieu de cette cuisine non éclairée. Seul un mince rayon de lune éclairait faiblement cette scène surréaliste. Elle projetait une lueur avare sur leurs silhouettes pâles, lesquelles se muaient avec lenteur dans un paisible bercement.

.

oOo

.

Dans la chaleureuse boutique de Farces et Attrapes, le regard de Pansy glissait sur les étagères qui l'entouraient, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange et peu rassurante.

La nuit porte conseil, c'est bien connu. La sorcière n'avait jamais beaucoup accordé d'importance à ce dicton. Du moins, jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Installée confortablement dans une des chambres d'ami de Drago, elle avait eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise avait pu rester avec elle pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Jusqu'au moment où la vérité lui été apparue, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Tout simplement pour la place que Pansy entretenait à la Gazette. C'était tellement évident… Mortifiée, elle se demanda comment il lui avait été possible d'être aussi naïve pour ne pas avoir envisagé cette évidence avant. A la Gazette, elle avait en effet le moyen de divulguer ou censurer ce que bon lui semblait. Ainsi, de nombreux scandales de Blaise, préjudiciables pour sa carrière, avaient été maintenus dans l'ombre grâce à Pansy.

Enfin, jusqu'à présent…

Car comme lui répétait assez son grand-oncle adoré, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange… glacé. Et elle avait bien l'intention de tout organiser avec une minutie parfaite.

Enfin… Si le blaireau qui lui bouchait la vue sur un étal particulièrement intéressant aurait un jour l'intention de se bouger les fesses. Visiblement pas. N'y tenant plus, la sorcière se racla fortement la gorge pour être entendue par tous, vaporisant ainsi un petit nuage de stress dans la pièce.

Les excuses du sorcier ne déridèrent pas la sorcière, excuses qui s'évanouirent en un murmure inaudible devant le regard foudroyant de Pansy.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

La voix gaie et vive de George s'éleva derrière la sorcière. Celle-ci se retourna vivement et jaugea le sorcier d'un œil perçant avant de prononcer :

- Oui, à me venger.

A ces mots, alors que plus d'un aurait eu l'échine parcourue de frissons, le regard malicieux de George pétilla et son sourire s'élargit.

- Alors vous ne pouvez pas être à un meilleur endroit qu'ici ! Laissez-moi vous montrer…, commença-t-il enthousiaste tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le premier d'une longue liste de produits diaboliques.

.

oOo

.

Jamais George n'avait été aussi heureux. Non seulement il venait d'effectuer la moitié de son chiffre d'affaires mensuel en une seule après-midi, mais il allait aussi pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait le plus dans son métier et qu'il n'avait que trop peu d'occasions de réaliser : mettre en place directement chez le particulier toutes les inventions machiavéliques qui venaient d'être achetées.

Il y avait peut-être dans tout ça un petit plaisir démoniaque. George en était conscient mais… il adorait ça. Et l'assumait pleinement.

Accoudé au comptoir, il suivit la jeune femme du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers la sortie. C'était la fille la plus épatante qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il y avait chez elle un mélange de très grande classe mêlé à un autre côté beaucoup plus trash. Son maquillage impeccable ne parvenait cependant pas à dissimuler complétement les lourdes poches de fatigue sous ses yeux. Sous son tailleur parfait, ses manières élégantes, son attitude posée et distinguée, on était malgré tout saisi par une impression étrange. Comme si se cachait derrière ce regard incisif, un tempérament de feu. Un sacré caractère dont le vocabulaire, dans la vie privée, devait flirtait avec les beautés lexicales qui fleurissaient de la bouche du conducteur de Magicobus.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Percy de son flegme caractéristique des lundis matins.

- Oh… Une fille géniale… Un peu timbrée, mais géniale.

George porta une dernière fois son regard vers la porte de sortie avant de se retourner vers une caisse de bombabouses explosives qui lui restaient à ouvrir. Cette fille… C'était de la dynamite. Mais une chose était sûre… Il aimait ça.

.

oOo

.

**_Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cette suite ? Toujours aussi inattendue ? ^^  
><em>**

**_Dans l'impatience de vous lire,_**

**_Grosses bises et à bientôt  
><em>**


End file.
